Equilibrium
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: A new doctor who happens to be really important for Dr. House joins the Princeton Plaisboro and will be the key of Dr. House & Dr. Cameron's love.
1. A Mysterious Quietness

Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Quietness

Life in a hospital happens to be so stressful, there are always patients, always surgeries going on, doctors doing clinic hours… but today all happens to be so quiet, even boring.  
Nurses were chatting about the latest gossip about the doctors in their nurse station, cleaners were cleaning... That peaceful environment was also felt in the second floor, in the Diagnostics department: four talented doctors doing everything but being a doctor in that moment.  
Dr. Eric Foreman was reading a mystery book; Dr. Robert Chase was completing his daily crossword while whistling an annoying jingle.

- "Shut Up! I can't concentrate!". That gentleman who just said that is Dr. Gregory House, who is in his office playing sudoku.

So, we had Foreman, Chase, House…um, I've said 4 docs, oh, yes, lovely Dr. Allison Cameron, after sorting House's mail, she was in her desk writing some postcards for her family.

- Hey Guys, said Dr. Wilson.  
- Hey, all said  
- You don't have any case either? – said Foreman.  
- Nope. But I have a meeting with a patient in an hour. So, what are you doing?  
- 4 letters, capital of Azerbaijan – said Chase  
- Baku – said Cameron  
- Damn it, Cam. You know all! I think you shouldn't help Chase any longer because you are doing the crossword instead of him – said Foreman. All laughed.

Meanwhile, Dr. Wilson let alone the ducklings and went to see his friend.

- Hi Greg! – said Wilson  
- Oh, Wilson, you don't have cancer kids today to heal, House said  
- Not today luckily. Why don't you put a 6 in there, said Wilson  
- Oh, crap. Thanks for ruining my sudoku, said House  
- Time's up everybody! You got a new case! – Cuddy said storming into House's office.  
- No way! General Hospital is about to start. For half an hour, nobody will die!  
- NOW! – Cuddy yelled.

Doctors went back to their jobs, the ducklings and House started the differential diagnosis and Cuddy & Wilson went back to their offices.  
Downstairs, in the hospital's hall, things started to have a rhythm again.

- Good Morning, said a girl in her early 20's  
- Good Morning, can I help you, Nurse Brenda answered.  
- I'm looking for Dr. James Wilson  
- Oh, yes. What's your name, please?  
- Elsa House


	2. First Contact

Chapter 2 - First Contact

- Dr. Wilson's office is in fourth floor, Nurse Brenda said  
- Thank You

Elsa went straight to the elevators taking a good look to everything that surrounded her. Things haven't changed a lot since the last time she visited that hospital, maybe some changes in the decoration, more glass incorporated which gave a look of modern design but also coldness, new faces but nothing else.

Once in the fourth floor, Elsa only had to walk a few steps to be in front of Dr. House's office, nobody in there. A bit untidy, nice hi-fi, decoration very well chosen, well, very House like, she thought. Just passing his office, she saw him inside the conference room asking his ducklings about the possible diagnosis of their current patient. Elsa made all the possible for not to be seen, she wanted to take a look at Greg and his crew. In her thoughts, she analysed all: Greg looks fine, a black doc, oh, he's challenging House I'm sure, a blonde boy, um, cute, oh God, what a horrible tie, and a young woman, she looks nice. She decided to continue her path to Dr. Wilson's office.

A soft knock was heard in Wilson's office.

- Come in, answered Dr. Wilson.  
- Good Morning, James  
- Oh My God, was all the oncologist could say.  
- You know who I am, don't you?  
- Of course, Elsa, he got up and went to hug her and gave her a kiss  
- It's so great to see you, wait; you're not my patient from 10. 30 H, he said in a worried tone.  
- No, I'm perfectly healthy. James let out his breath. You look great, Jim?  
- Not as good as you, young lady. Please, take a seat.

Both took a seat.

- Oh, God. I can't believe is you. It's been…  
- Six years, she answered  
- Six years? Man, time flies.  
- I thought you wouldn't recognize me.  
- Of course, I would. You've changed a lot but definitely, you are a House.

Both laughed.

- Does House know you're here?  
- No, well, yeah, he knows I was coming but not today. I called him saying I was coming on Saturday but I've arranged it for today. And you know what; he doesn't know my purpose in Princeton. Cuddy told you, didn't she?  
- No, I didn't even know you were coming. House didn't tell me.  
- Doesn't surprise me, she laughed

- Well, let me update myself a bit. How's Julie, Elsa said  
- Oh, we're getting divorced.  
- No! There's no way back, honey?.  
- I did what I could, but nothing… I'm gonna be a single man again.  
- I'm really sorry.  
- Oh, stop it! Let's talk about more positive things. I'm sure you have plenty. What are you studying?   
- Medicine.  
- Aja! Good girl! That's definitely in the blood, isn't it?  
- Yeah! – she laughed.  
- Wait a minute, what Cuddy should have told me has something to do with that, right?  
- Yes. You'll see me around here. Cuddy has accepted me as a resident in the Diagnostics section.  
- No way! Oh, I'm gonna love this. I don't know how House will be able to deal not with one but two woman and more if the second is you.

Both laughed.

- So, when you start?  
- I don't know, I'm gonna have lunch with Cuddy and she will tell me all. Btw, I should have to go to her office and let her know I'm already here.  
- Let's go to see House first before my patient comes. She nodded.


	3. Second Contact

This is my first fanfic and I'd like to thank everybody who has been so kind to write a review about my work. Thanks! You encourage me to keep writing;)

In the conference room, the 3 doctors were about to leave while their chief was pouring a cup of coffee.

"What the heck is this?" He said sipping his coffee. "Cameron, are you trying to poison me?"

The ducklings stopped his leaving.

"Oh, believe me. That thought has crossed my mine", she said sarcastically. House smirked. "I haven't made coffee this morning", she continued.

"And how come you didn't? We've had all the morning free and instead of making coffee, you've written postcards".

"I made tea because I wasn't feeling very well, and Foreman and I shared the pot", said Cameron feeling sorry

"Then who made this poison?", said House

Wilson and Elsa were now entering the room.

"What's wrong?", Wilson said alarmed.

"Someone tried to poison me", House said.

"I did", Chase said lifting his finger shyly.

"If you ever touch that coffee machine again, you will know how evil Gregory House is, you've understood that, Brit! Cameron is the coffee mistress!" Cameron laughed at that comment. "Guys, you have work to do, hurry up! Wait a minute. Elsa, is that you?" House couldn't see her well because she was hidden behind Wilson and Foreman.

"Foreman, Chase, Cameron… I'd like you to meet Elsa House". The three ducklings were so surprised, and Cameron even more.

"Hello", she said shyly

"Hi!", all three said.

"Docs, back to work. NOW!", House yelled.

The three duckings left the room trying to focus their minds.

"Did Wilson just said "Elsa House"?", Chase said

"Yes", Foreman said. "Who do you think she is? She seems to know Wilson well and she is surnamed House. Hey, Cam! Calling Allison Cameron!"

"What? What did you say?", Cameron said

"Elsa, she seems nice", said Foreman

"Oh, yeah", that's all Cameron could say.

"She's hot, and very tall, like House. I bet you 20$, she's House's daughter", Chase said.

"Make it 50$, man", Foreman replied

"Oh, stop talking about Elsa! We have work to do!", Cameron yelled and left.

"I gotta go, I have a patient. I'm sure you two have tons of things to talk about. I'll see you later", said Wilson

Elsa had walked in the conference where Greg was.

"Well, you won't kiss me or hug me, or something?", said Elsa

"I was just observing the woman you have become, and I wanted to tease you", he said smirking. "Come here".

Greg hugged her and kissed her.

"Don't get use to it!", said House

"Come on, you're not gonna lose your reputation for being a little bit tender", said Elsa. "So, how's your leg?"

"Haven't you seen my face? Can't be better. I ran a few miles this morning and no pain".

"I'm so happy to hear that. Cuddy told me about the ketamine"

"Cuddy? You've talked with Cuddy? When?"

An hour later, Dr. Wilson was heading to Pathology to look for Cameron.

"Hey, Cam!", Wilson saluted

"Oh, hi! How was your patient?", she answered.

"We detected a lung cancer in its first stages, so it's treatable", Wilson answered as if he was talking to the wall. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry, bad day for me today", she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Elsa"

"Nice girl, isn't she?"

"Seems too. Can I be direct with you?"

"Sure".

"Is she House's daughter?". Wilson surprised.

Back to the conference room…

"So, how's life in The Big Apple?"

"Busy, you know", she smiled.

"You're gonna stay here for a while?"

"I guess so. That's what I wanted to tell you".

"Oh, God! Let me sit down because I look at those eyes and I see: TROUBLE!"

"I'll be working in the hospital, here in Diagnostics. I'll be your resident". House almost choked.

"Here? Why not in NYC? There're great hospitals in there".

"I need a change".

"Right", House said not believing but Elsa just said.

"I'm gonna have lunch with Cuddy and she will told me the details"

"Wait, wait, what do you mean? All this has already been arranged and nobody told me about. What if I don't want you here? "

"That's… not going to happen, right?", she said

"Give me some reasons why I should let you in"

"Are you afraid of having another woman in your team?" , she quickly answered.

"I'm gonna torture you" House said with devilish smile.


	4. Revelation

Dr. Wilson & Dr. Cameron kept talking in the lab.

"You still feel something for House, aren't you?", Wilson continued

"No, I just wanna know", Cameron said

"Look at me!" She turned. "If you don't feel anything for him, why do you care?" Cameron lost the game, Wilson got her.

"Elsa is not House's daughter. She is his niece" Cameron let out her breath.

"House has never mentioned he had siblings"

"Well, he had a brother and by several reasons they had a big row between them and… they stopped talking each other. Please, don't tell anybody about this".

"I won't".

"Now you know".

"Thank you, Wilson".

"Come on, I invite you lunch".

"I have to give these results to House".

"I insist, you have to eat something. You look very skinny".

"Ok, but first I'll give him the results".

* * *

Meanwhile in the conference room… 

"So, where are you staying?"

"I've booked in a hotel"

"Humm, let's make a deal, I'll let you stay in my place but you have to cook breakfast every morning".

"No, no, it's your apartment, you have your life there and I don't wanna disturb".

"If your grandmother knows you are in Princeton and in a hotel, she'll kill me".

"Ok", she laughed. "But I'll stay until I find a place on my own".

Knock, knock…

"Dr. House, excuse me. Hi Elsa!". Elsa nodded. "Here you have the results of Mrs. Roberts".

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very private conversation!"House said.

"That's why I knocked. Tests are not conclusive"

"I can read that", he said in a mocking tone. "Let's keep her in observation".

"It's almost noon, you want…"

"Noon!" Elsa exclaimed. "Oh, God! I'm late", she said while grabbing her jacket and purse. "Where's Cuddy's office?"

"Next to the Clinic", Cameron replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you both later".

"I leave at 4.00", House yelled her.

House and Cameron were left alone in the room.

"Very nice girl, Elsa". Cameron said.

"Yeah. What did you want to say before?"

"Oh, I'm going to the cafeteria. You want me to grab you something. I've never seen you so affectionate and caring with a person, she must be really special". House ignored her.

"A Reuben without pickles. Where are Chase & Foreman?"

"She seems very fond of you". House left the room and headed to his office.

"I'll bring you the Reuben", she said sadly.

* * *

In the cafeteria... 

"Hi Guys!"

"Hey!" Foreman replied.

"Wilson said you owe him a lunch, he was tired of waiting for you", Chase said.

"Oh, I'll talk with him later. Tests are not conclusive; we have to keep observating Mrs. Roberts"

"Is it me or I see two sandwiches in your tray?"

"Oh, one's for House".

"See, I told you it was weird", Foreman said looking at Chase.

"How's the bet doing?" Cameron said changing of subject

"Pretty good, 300 $ actually. Nurse Brenda and a couple of other nurses bet too. Brenda attended her when she arrived and couldn't believe her name either. She was shocked". Chase said.

"Wanna bet too?" Chase continued.

"Well, if half the hospital bets… I do too. But I bet the contrary, she's not her daughter"

"Whoa! You'll have to pay us all well". Chase said with a malicious laugh.

"Why you wanna bet now after all the yelling you did to us for that?" Foreman said.

"PMS", she smiled

* * *

Elsa got to Cuddy's office, while Wilson went to see his old friend again. 

Knock, knock…

"Do I interrupt, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Elsa, darling! Come in, come in", Lisa replied. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you, you look gorgeous". Both hugged

"Thanks, you too. I like your new haircut".

Lisa smiled. "When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago".

"Let me sign these last papers and we'll be ready to go. So, you've seen your uncle?"

"I did. He looks great. I'm so happy that he's that happy. Ketamine has been his savour"

"Yeah. It's been almost three months and all goes well".

"Ready to go"

"Let's go. I'm starving".

* * *

"Uncle Greg seems more than happy today", Wilson said sarcastically. House stared him.

"Not even Elsa calls me Uncle Greg". Wilson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I like having her here, what's more she'll be my resident"

"Oh, I see she told you".

"You've already known that? What the heck happens here that I'm the last to know about everything?"

"Before coming to see you, she went to my office and told me, she was kinda scared of how you would react"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. If Cameron and she make friends, be prepared!" Wilson smiled.

"I can handle Elsa well".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Are you hiding me something, Jimmy? I feel it."

"Cameron asked me if Elsa was your daughter".

"And what did you said?"

"What did you want me to say? I told her the truth. I told her she was your niece". Greg was starting feeling uncomfortable. "Don't you think it is normal that she had questions?"

"Why she would have questions?" Wilson made him a face "she still feel something for you". "She's too curious", Greg replied.


	5. Women's Talk

In the restaurant, Elsa House & Lisa Cuddy were having lunch…

"Well, Elsa, let's talk about business".

"You're right. But first I want to thank you for all. Thanks for accepting me as the new resident".

"You don't have to thank me at all, Elsa. I've read lots of applications and yours…well, you have excellent marks, your attitude is positive, I know you and I know you'll do well. If that didn't happen, I would have called you to come here anyway. What happened is also another reason what I wanted you here". Lisa took Elsa's hand tenderly.

"Thanks", Elsa said with a teary tone.

"Does House know about it?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him when I feel ready".

"Good. Well, you can start tomorrow if you like or on Thursday, so I'll let you time to install yourself. You're staying at House's, right?"

"Yeah", he insisted. "But I'll look for my place, don't want to disturb him".

"Oh, believe me; he's going to love it. He needs some company". Both smiled.

"Has he been seeing someone?" Elsa asked.

"No, no that I know. After Stacy…."

"Stacy?"

"They slept together a couple of times when she was around. House treated his husband, after he got better they stayed here for sometime because he needed rehab, during that time, Greg and Stacy got together. Stacy cheated his husband". Elsa couldn't believe what she was listening.

"My uncle is stupid, god; he's still really hooked up by her. Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I've never like her".

"Don't worry, it's okay". She said smiling.

"But there's someone who likes House".

"Cameron", Elsa quickly said.

"Wilson told you?"

"No, I figured it out by myself. Before going to Wilson's office, I stopped in front of the conference room and without been seen, I had observed the whole team. I don't know, the way she looked at him, and spoke to him… my mind started to play with that possibility."

"I don't how House feels about her. Wilson told me that he feels that House feels something about her but, you know, he will never admit it".

"Oh, no, no! He has a reputation". Elsa said putting a solemn voice. Both laughed. "Well, now I know about Wilson and Greg's status, what about you?"

"Me? Well, it's not very interesting. I want to get pregnant".

"Lisa, that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you".

"I'm heading to the 40's dangerously, and right now, if I have to be honest with you, I feel more ready for maternity that for marriage".

"Good for you".

"House is helping me with the process. He has been administrating me injections and has helped me with the donor's applications".

"Whoa! I'm really surprised".

"I am too". Lisa laughed. "He even interviewed one, asked him what kind of music he liked". Both laughed

"Greg is fantastic when he wants to be". Elsa replied.

"You're so right. I'm considering Wilson to be the donor but I don't know how to say it to him, what's more, he's just got divorced and he's a bit down these days".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess you should wait or look for another donor".

"I'll keep you update, girl".

"You're going to be a great mom, I'm sure. Who said that women need a man to raise a kid?"

"To us! To you, Elsa, welcome to the Princeton Plainsboro!" Cuddy said lifting her glass.

"To us! Wish you the best with the pregnancy and if you look for a godmother, put me the first in the list". Elsa replied with her glass.

"What is this, ladies? A feminist reunion called "Men are crap"?", Greg House said

"Something like that, right, Elsa?" Both smiled. "No, I was just telling our new doctor about her duty in your department and in the hospital".

"Why didn't you tell me that Elsa was in the resident's application?"

"I think you don't remember I'm the Dean of Medicine of this hospital and I don't need to ask opinion when I hire new doctors".

"I know that, but you could have mentioned it, I'm his uncle. It's not that I don't want Elsa here, I'm sure you've hired her for her excellent qualities as doctor"

"That's right, that and because I'm not going to the only one who will be controlling if you do your clinic hours or not". Lisa winked to Elsa.

"God, what I've done to you to punish me like this!" Greg said raising his arms.

"She can start tomorrow or on Thursday once she has unpacked". Lisa continued.

"I'll start tomorrow", Elsa said.

"I knew you would, so I've brought you a copy of the case we are working with, here are my apartment keys, go there, get some rest, start unpacking and all that. You still remember where I live, right?"

"221B Witherspoon Street"Elsa replied.

"You, come with me, we're gonna break the news to the ducklings. Elsa, darling, I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Yes, thanks for all again" Elsa said.

"I'll see you at home, don't cook!" Greg said. Elsa smiled.

* * *

Greg House and Lisa Cuddy headed to the conference room to announce their new recruitment.

"Look who has come to see you, kids? Mama Cuddy!", House said. Cuddy stared him.

"How's Mrs. Roberts?", Cuddy asked.

" She's doing better", Cameron answered.

"Good, well, I've just come over to tell you that tomorrow a new doctor will join the team", Cuddy announced. Greg observed her.

"Who is it?", Chase asked.

"Dr. Elsa House", Cuddy answered.

"What?" All three said.

"Dr. House is House's niece". Cuddy continued

"What?" Chase & Foreman said. Cameron started smiling; she already knew that and has just won the bet. House observed that smile with curiosity.

"Can I continue?" Cuddy pleaded for some attention." Dr. House has just graduated at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine of New York University and she has just started her speciality of Cardiology. There have been a lot of candidates for this place, but Ms. House has stood out for her marks and excellent attitude".

"The Houses are the very best", House said triumphant.

"Now, go home and rest, you did a good job with Mrs. Roberts. See you all tomorrow". Cuddy left the room.

* * *

Cameron waited until House entered his office.

"Well, well, well, I guess I've won" Cameron said.

"How did you do it?" Foreman said.

"Feminine intuition", she said while grabbing the 300$ she has just won. "Bye"

"Man, one day she bets and she wins, unbelievable", Chase said.


	6. Exploring the Past

Greg House arrived at his apartment after a long day at the hospital. He only had to open the door and found his living room full of boxes.

"What the heck?" That's what he said after finding a vase with red roses on the coffee table. "Elsa!", House yelled.

"I'm in the bedroom". Elsa replied

House went where Elsa was after removing his jacket. She had changed her clothes, now she wore a black tank top and some old jeans and she removed her contact lenses and was wearing glasses. She looked tired but comfortable.

"I see the girlie invasion has just began" House said.

"Oh, come on!" Elsa smiled. "They're only flowers"

"I'm allergic", House said

"When I start seeing you sneezing and with watery eyes, I will start to believe you", Elsa replied.

"Touché", House said.

"Don't worry, your house won't become pretentious. Btw, what smells so good?". Elsa continued.

"I told you not to cook, so I've bought some Italian food and wine".

"Yummy! Give me, I'm gonna warm it up a bit".

Elsa took the food bags and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, House made himself comfortable, he changed his clothes too, and started to examine Elsa's belongings. Boxes, boxes, and more boxes: some with clothes, others with books, and others with pictures, these ones made House curious. He took one picture, it was a picture of Elsa when she was a little girl, then another from a birthday party and one…of Elsa and her parents. All of sudden, Elsa appeared quietly in the room again with two glasses of wine.

"It was taken two days before the accident". House jumped at her voice, he didn't realize she was behind him. Elsa handed him his glass of wine and took a sip.

"You really are the reflection of your mother, same skin colour, same hair colour, same beauty". Greg smiled at Elsa.

"But I have the eyes and height of my dad" Elsa continued. Greg nodded.

"You went back to Barcelona?" Greg continued.

"I did" Elsa took a sip. "2 months ago. I've always wanted to come back after my parents' death. I stayed there for month, I went to my old house, and you know, it seemed like yesterday because all was exactly as I remembered, nothing had been changed. Mrs. Pons has been a very good housekeeper. Elsa smiled. I rented the house to Mrs. Pons' daughter, so it'll be in good hands and if I ever come back again, I have a place to stay".

Greg was listening carefully while he was looking at some other pictures, he stopped at one of him and his brother William. Even he tried to hide it, his eyes watered.

"He loved you, Greg. Before dying, he wanted to make peace with you". Elsa said.

"Yeah, sure." Greg said dryly.

Elsa stood up and went to the living room, she searched in one of the boxes and went where Greg was and handed him some diaries.

"What are these?" Greg said.

"My dad had kept diaries until the day he died, I found them in my old house". She stopped "I read them, I think you should read them too". Elsa said dryly. Greg stared her. "Dinner's ready" And she left to the living room again, leaving his uncle alone.

Uncle and niece had dinner quietly. Both felt a little bit uncomfortable because of the tense environment. Greg decided to break the ice.

" You wanna join me jogging tomorrow morning?. I need to do exercise, it's good for my leg"

"Sure". She said without looking at him.

House stood up from the table, and did something he would never ever do, he retired Elsa's dish, he was being a gentleman, somehow he wanted to apologise for answering her that way. Elsa realized that.

"Thanks for that." Elsa said shyly. Greg nodded as he sit in the piano. "Come on, play something for me if you wanna give me a full apology!" Elsa smiled. And he started to play. She quickly recognized that song and joined him in the piano.

"I'm so happy you're here, Elsa, but I feel you're hiding me something" Greg said. Elsa couldn't look at his eyes which confirmed to Greg that she was hiding something.

"You better go to sleep, big day for you tomorrow" He continued changing of subject.. "I guess you don't wanna disappoint your boss on your first day falling asleep in the middle of a differential diagnosis, do you?" Elsa gave him a big smile at last, she was excited to start working at the Princeton Plainsboro.

"Nope, I better not to. I heard he's really cruel with beginners". Both smiled. "Good Night" She gave him a kiss and before he could say anything about that, she left to her bedroom.


	7. First Day At Work

**_Hello, I'm really sorry for the delay. I don't forget you. I've started college again and got no time, but I've been thinking lots of ideas. So, here we go._**

At 6.00 am, Elsa's alarm clock sounded, but she was already woken, she was nervous, today was her first day at the hospital and was in the mood of running a few miles with her uncle.

"C'mon, sleepy man, time to wake up", Elsa said yelling. House jumped off his bed, almost falling from it.

"Are you out of your mind? This is your sweet way of saying "Good Morning"?" House replied.

"Don't change of subject; get your ass off the bed NOW. You asked me if I wanted to jog with you and I accepted so…" Elsa said while removing Greg's pillow"… keep your word."

"Waking up this early really affects my mood, so do you really want your boss being an ass in your first day, Greg said in a sleepy voice.

"You're an ass whatever the time is" Elsa said while throwing the sport clothes to House.

"Damn the hour I let you stay here" House said while finally getting up from the bed.

"Oh, stop complaining, you'll get old sooner" Elsa said.

7.45 am. Elsa & Greg House ran a few miles successfully. Back to the apartment, House went to bed again and Elsa had breakfast, dressed herself and headed to the hospital. She wanted to be punctual even she knew his uncle was going to be late.

8.30 am, Elsa House was entering the hospital and heading to the Diagnostics section. Dr Allison Cameron was already in the room, she was sorting House's mail.

"Good Morning" Elsa said with a big smile.

"Good Morning, Dr. House", Cameron answered with a big smile too. "Welcome to the team"

"Thanks so much. Dr. Cameron, right? Elsa said trying not to be wrong.

"Yeah, you can call me Allison or Cameron, as you prefer" She answered. Elsa nodded. "I thought you were coming with Dr. House".

"Oh no", Elsa said while removing her jacket and putting her coat "We ran this morning together and I left him sleeping in bed, you know when he goes to bed but you never know when he wakes up". Both laughed.

"How's Mrs. Roberts?". Elsa continued changing of subject.

"She has a lot of temperature and had a very strong allergic reaction to one of the drugs we gave her yesterday night". Cameron read in the file.

"Oh, God, she got worst, yesterday everything was not conclusive and today…"Elsa said. Cameron nodded

"Where are …" Elsa said trying to remember the names "Chase & Foreman?"

"Oh, both had clinic hours very early today, so once House arrives I'll page them" Cameron said. Elsa nodded.

"Oh, speaking of Devil…" Cameron said.

"Good morning, ladies! Cameron, I see you don't waste your time and you are already spoiling my protégée with your comments". House said while throwing his bag in one chair and heading to the coffee machine.

"I was just telling her how Mrs. Roberts was" Cameron said nervously.

"Relax, it's a joke" House said. Elsa couldn't help to smile at that. "I can't believe you are arriving now!" House said while Foreman & Chase were entering the room.

"We were doing clinic hours, something that you should be doing in a couple of hours" Foreman said.

"No, no, something you will be doing. I'm really busy telling our new doctor how everything works here" House said.

"Yeah, right" Foreman said.

"Ok, enough of small talk. Mrs…"House continued.

"Roberts" Cameron and Elsa said in unison. House rolled his eyes.

"She had a bad night, so you two run more tests" House said pointing Chase & Foreman. "Elsa, Cameron will teach you how to break and enter, go to the patient's house and do some searching".

House was left alone in the room and was enjoying his coffee, while thinking: "Bless Cameron, this is a damn good coffee"


	8. Elsa & Cameron Get To Know

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! You're great.**_

Elsa and Cameron went together to Mrs. Roberts's house in order to find something that could explain her symptoms. While there, both ladies started to know each other, Elsa broke the ice.

"So, Allison, how long have you been working with my uncle?" Elsa said.

"Two years"

"You like working with him?"

"Yeah, but I must say that there are days I'd like to kill him"

"Tell me about it" Elsa laughed. "I've heard you did your residency in the Mayo" Cameron nodded. "How come you decided to come to the Princeton Plainsboro?"

"Well, I've always followed Dr. House's career, he's a brilliant diagnostician, so when I heard that there was an open fellowship, I didn't doubt it" Elsa smiled.

"What about you? I see you are following your uncle's steps." Cameron continued.

"Not only my uncle's, my parents' too" Elsa said.

"They must be really proud of you" Cameron answered.

"I don't know, they died when I was 12" Elsa said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry" Cameron said in a sorry tone.

"Don't worry, you didn't know" Elsa said and gave Cameron a smile to make her feel better.

"Greg and my dad went to medical school together. My dad was one year older, he specialized in Cardiology and Greg in Nephrology and Infectious Diseases. Both didn't have a very good relationship in the last years.

"Yeah, I know that" Elsa made her a confused face "Wilson told me, but he didn't tell me why." Cameron stopped for a while "I didn't even know House had a brother and even more a niece. Believe me, I thought you were House's daughter".

"Your face yesterday was telling me you were thinking that option" Elsa continued.

"With House you never know, he's a box of surprises" Cameron said with a smile.

"But I'm not wrong if I say that you felt relieved once you knew I was his niece, right?" Elsa wanted an answer to that in order to confirm her suspicion about Cameron's feelings towards House. Cameron didn't know what to say.

"I'm not blind, Allison. You feel something for him" Elsa said.

"We went out on a non-date at the Monsters Truck and I had a great time, and I think he had a great time too but then when we went to a real date … it was horrible" Cameron said.

"Maybe you two should have more Monster Truck non-dates" Elsa winked her. Cameron wanted to say something when her mobile phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Cameron answered it.

"You don't need to keep looking, tests have shown what's wrong with her, we have supplied her a new treatment and if everything goes as expected, she'll be fine in a few days" House said.

"That's great!!"

"As we don't have a new case, you can go home or do whatever you want, maybe some shopping, a bird told me about the bet you won, nice trick, young lady!" House continued.

"I…" But nobody was in the line anymore.

"Who was it?" Elsa asked.

"We can come back to the hospital, new tests revealed what's wrong with Mrs. Roberts. Chase has started her with a new treatment, so in a few days, she'll be able to go home"

"Oh, cool then" But Elsa felt something wrong happened. "Is everything okay?

"Yeah, yeah. Would you like to go and have a drink with me? House told me we don't have a new case and gave me the day off, although I have clinic hours at 12.00".

"Sure. I do also have to come back to the hospital, got clinic duty too".

"Let's get outta here!"

House was in his office with Wilson.

"Come on, House, she didn't do it in purpose" Wilson said.

"I'm not angry, on the contrary, I'm really surprised" House continued.

"Maybe she needs the money" Wilson said.

"Nope, there must be something else, she never does anything without a purpose"

Cameron and Elsa went back to the hospital, but first stopped in the cafeteria.

"So, how you've been doing at the Mount Sinai Hospital?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, very well. Very nice people" Elsa said.

"You've lived in NYC your whole life?"

"No, no. I've lived in Barcelona until I was 12"

"Barcelona?"

"My mum was Spanish. My parents met in a Cardiology conference that took place in Barcelona, they liked each other and married a year later. It was love at first sight"

"Very nice love story" Cameron smiled.

"It is, they were very much in love until death came across their lives. They both died in a plane accident when they were flying to Vienna, their bodies were never found. Even though, we did a funeral in their memorial in Barcelona. My grandparents and Greg flew to the city and took care of me. I went back to the States and I've stayed in Ohio with my grandparents until I turned 18, then I moved to NYC and started medical school".

"You've been through a lot considering your age" Cameron said. "I can see there's a close bond between House and you" Elsa smiled.

"Yeah, I must tell you that yesterday was the first time I had seen him in the last four years. We've been in touch with weekly mails and long phone calls, but we haven't seen each other due to work, and well, also because the relationship of Greg and my grandpa John is not very good" Cameron nodded.

"You know my grandparents?" Elsa continued.

"Yeah, I've met them when they came to see House before leaving to Europe" Cameron looked at her watch. "Oh, God, I have to go to do my clinic hours. I've enjoyed talking with you, Elsa"

"Me too"

"Mmm, you know Princeton well? Cameron said.

"No, not yet"

"Cool, then. If you want, tomorrow after work, I can give you a full tour of the city so you'll get to know it better and we can go shopping. What do you think?"

"Sure, that's a deal"

"Ok, so I'll see you around" And Cameron left.****


	9. Hidden Mysteries

_**THANK YOU, GUYS! I'm so happy you're loving the story. I'm sorry for this little episode but I promise you that the next will be longer. I give you a hint of the next one: Greg will find out why Elsa has come to Princeton. **_

Princeton was living the last hours of the afternoon while Dr. Gregory House was in his office reading his brother's diaries. Those diaries were full of revelations, they contained everything Dr. William & Dr. Monica House were working in their last years of life, his feelings about his wife, his daughter, his parents and… his brother Greg. Inside those diaries, House found pictures and half written letters, half written letters addressed to him, letters of apology, letters written with the heart, letters of someone who really wanted to make peace with his brother. House realized that what Elsa had told him was true and guilty arose him. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock in his glass' door. It was Elsa and as soon as he saw her, he quickly hid those diaries in the nearest drawer.

"Hi there!" Elsa saluted

"Where have you been?. I haven't seen you in all day. I must tell you Cameron is possessive, once she traps you with her charm, you can't escape". House answered.

"Yeah, this is how you feel" Elsa thought. "I've been doing my clinic duty but I cannot deny you that after leaving Mrs. Roberts house, she and I went to have a drink together, it was a quick thing because she had clinic duty too" Elsa said.

"You could have done my clinic hours, you are named House too, nurses wouldn't have realized it if it was you or me down there"

"You wished" Elsa laughed. "But I've done something for you"

"Surprise me"

"Cuddy told me you are three years late in your paperwork, so I've done some stuff and you're not that late now. I only need you to sign them." Elsa handled him a folder with all the papers.

"You want me to sign all these now?"

"Yes… NOW! And I won't move until you sign them all!. So, sooner you start, sooner you finish!. Imagine you're a rock star, signing autographs to your fans."

"OK, mom!" House started to sign each paper. "So, did Dr. Cameron tell you about the bet?"

"What bet?" She said curious.

"There was a bet circulating in the hospital, people bet if you were my daughter, everybody bet you were except Cameron. She won 300$"

"Good for her!" Elsa replied.

"She voted against after Wilson told her" Greg wasn't expecting Elsa's smile.

"Why are you smiling? She cheated!"

"And you say it, Master of the Cheating?"

"Touche!"

"Why are you giving so much importance to this?"

"Here you have, Dr. House. All the papers signed, satisfied?" House said changing of subject and handing Elsa the folder.

"Yes, I am, Dr. House. See, it wasn't a lot of work" Elsa stood up. "I'm gonna give Cuddy all this, she'll go home happy today, then I'll be heading home, are you coming?"

"No, I promised Wilson to have a few beers together"

"Don't stay till late" Greg nodded and smiled her.

Elsa was heading the door when she turned and said "Stop thinking about why Cameron did the bet or I will start to believe the rumour that you feel something for her" Elsa winked him and left.

At the bar, Wilson and House were having some beers and talking…

"So, how did Elsa do in her first day?" Wilson asked House

"Oh, she's been okay, she hasn't done my clinic hours but have cut my paperwork delay" House answered.

"She's a sweetheart"

"No, she's not" Wilson rolled his eyes "I will have said that she is, if she had done my clinic hours and wouldn't have obliged me to sign all those papers"

"Oh, poor House!" Wilson said laughing a lot. "She seems to have connected with Cameron very well"

"Yeah, too much"

"Are you jealous? Wilson said. "She has just arrived, she doesn't have her friends here and well, Cameron has been the only one of the team who welcomed her"

"Maybe you're right, but you know Cameron, she's…"

"She's what, House?" Wilson said.

"She's Cameron, you know how she is, and I don't want her to change Elsa"

"House, I really don't understand you. Elsa is an adult, she has very clear ideas and by having Cameron near won't make her any damage"

"I told Elsa about the bet and she smiled. I hate when she's playing Mystery Queen. She's hiding something."

"About Cameron? Why are you so interested about Cameron? I'm gonna start to believe you feel something for her" Wilson said with a playful smile.

"Here we go again…ELSA is hiding me something about HER"

"Why you say that?"

"I've asked her why she has come to Princeton and couldn't find any good excuse, I know her well. Something is going on"

"If there's something, she will tell you, I'm sure"


	10. A Turn Of The Screw

On the next day, Cameron gave Elsa a tour of the city and did some shopping. Elsa bought a pair of boots, and some stuff for Greg and Cameron bought a dress and some books. Both were now heading home and talking…

"Greg told me about the bet you won" Cameron stopped.

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I think it was a smart move" Elsa said, Cameron felt a bit relieved. "I would have loved to see Chase and Foreman's face"

"They were shocked" Cameron laughed.

"Greg's taken a lot of importance to that, he's curious to know why you did it, he has asked Wilson; he has asked Chase, Foreman, me…. " Elsa continued. "He's really interested".

"I won $300 and I was thinking of giving Wilson $150 for the hint".

"Don't!. Keep it" Cameron didn't know what to say.

"I've heard Greg telling Wilson he couldn't get tickets for the Monster Trucks next Friday" Elsa said.

"And?" Cameron said curious.

"I have tickets; a friend of mine could get some for me. It was supposed to be my birthday gift to him but…" Elsa opened her purse and took out an envelope. "Now, it's yours. Take it; I know you would have given him something anyway.

"I, I…" Cameron couldn't say a word.

"You said you both had a great time, why don't you have another great time together again? He's frustrated because he couldn't get a ticket, so he's going to love it"

"Why are you doing this, Elsa?"

"I'm doing this because I want to see my uncle happy. And little things like tickets can be really powerful for his dilemmas" Cameron took the tickets.

"What about your birthday gift?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've thought about it" Elsa winked her.

Both reached to House's apartment…

"Well, thanks so much for the tour and the shopping. I've had a great time"

"Me too. We can repeat it whenever you want" Both smiled. "Thank you… for all"

Elsa smiled. "See you tomorrow"

Both ladies parted ways, Elsa entered the apartment and Cameron continued her path.

"Hello? Greg?" Elsa said.

But Greg House wasn't at home yet. Taking advantage of the situation, she wrapped Greg's birthday gifts and hid them in a secret place, so House wouldn't find them, and then she started to cook dinner.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?"

"Ms. Elsa House?"

"Yes, it's me. Who is it?"

"I'm Evelyn Connelly, the assistant of Thomas Costa, your lawyer"

"Oh, yeah, hello!"

"Mr. Costa couldn't call you because his wife is going into labour…

"Oh, yeah, he told me they were about to have their twins"

"Yes. Well, he told me to call you as soon as possible to let you the judge's decision about your case". Elsa got nervous when she heard that.

"What's the verdict?"

"I'm really sorry, Ms House. I'm afraid I don't have good news for you. As he didn't have a criminal record, he will spend six months on prison and then he'll have to rehab himself." Elsa couldn't say a word, she was shocked.

"Ms. House, Ms. House…"

"Yes, I'm here"

"I'm really sorry. I'll tell Thomas to call you as soon as he can"

"Thank you"

As soon as she hung the phone, Elsa sat on the floor and started to cry like a baby. Fate fooled her once again.


	11. Confessions

**_Well, here it comes Elsa's confession and something more…;) Thanks so much to all the readers and all of you who are reviewing my work. Really appreciated!_**

Greg House was heading to his apartment after having some beers with Wilson. He could hear his piano sounding from outside. It was played with a mixture of passion, anger, sadness… something really powerful. Definitely something was going on.

House entered his home and the first thing he felt was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen but that was quickly forgotten by the image of Elsa. He has never seen her playing that way; she seemed possessed by a supernatural grip. She was venting herself.

"Elsa!" House said going where she was. He sit next to her in the piano, he observed her, she had swollen eyes because of crying, she was trembling.

"What's going on?" Elsa threw herself to hug her uncle and started to cry again.

"Elsa, you have to tell me or I won't be able to help you" House said while comforting her.

"I, I…" Elsa said between sobs.

"Calm down, breath, calm yourself" He said. Then he stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Drink it slowly" Elsa drank slowly while Greg was drying her tears from her cheeks.

"Better?" Elsa nodded and started to talk.

"You asked me why I had come to Princeton…I've come because I needed to escape from New York".

"Escape from what?" House said.

"Let me start from the very beginning…When I started medical school in NY, I met a boy, his name was Ethan, we liked each other and we started dating. All was perfect, I was so happy. We got engaged. We thought we were too young to marry so we moved in together" Elsa said with watery eyes. "Five months ago, Ethan was hit by a car driven by a drunken teenager. He died on his way to the hospital. Police caught the driver and was put in custody" Elsa was crying again, and Greg caressed her. "A week later of Ethan's death, I packed my things and I went to Barcelona. That's when my escape began. Being surrounded by something familiar made me feel a bit less empty. After spending a month there, I came back to New York, my in-laws helped me with Ethan's things and made me company because I was becoming crazy. I don't know how I found strength, but I kept studying and I graduated. After that, I called Cuddy and I told her what had happened. I needed to escape as soon as possible. I couldn't stay in New York any longer, I couldn't stay in that apartment because I heard Ethan's voice and sometimes I saw him in the street. I realized that something was wrong with me. I came to Princeton because I felt lonely, because I needed to be near you, because I want to go on with my life, because I want be a great doctor, because I want to be happy again…"

"Why didn't you tell me, Elsa?" Greg said.

" I don't know, I…"

"It's okay, you're safe now here" Greg kissed her and held her again. "I saw you sad these past days but as you were smiling all the time, I didn't give any importance, but inside myself something was telling me that something was wrong.".

" An hour ago, my lawyer's assistant has called me and told me the judge's verdict and… " Elsa couldn't continue.

"And?"

"Only six months of prison because he didn't have a criminal record and he will have to rehab himself. Only six months!" Elsa was yelling now

"Son of a b. We're going to appeal. This son of the b shouldn't see the daylight anymore, he should rot in prison."

Elsa was feeling better after telling everything to Greg.

"Stop looking a place in your own, you are going to stay here until I say otherwise, understood?" Greg said. Elsa smiled.

"You hungry? I've made lasagne."

"Of course! If it tastes as good as it smells, I'll be in Heaven" Greg wanted to make Elsa smile and he got it.

"Oh, my God. This is delicious! Another reason why I won't let you go away" Greg said and made Elsa laughed again.

"Ethan was very lucky to have a great cook at home".

"Actually, he taught me this recipe" She said in a sad tone.

Elsa confessed herself to Greg, now it was Greg's turn. She wanted to know how his heart was at that moment.

"This afternoon, Cameron gave me a tour of the city and we went shopping"

"You two have become very closer in only a few days"

"She's been very nice with me" Her mind was telling her: "Come on, Elsa, say it". "She's very fond of you" House almost choked when he heard that.

"What?"

"Cameron… she's very fond of you. I mean, she sorts your mail, she makes you coffee everyday, she bears your sarcasm and your bad bedside manner, she does your clinic hours, also happens to be a great doctor... You're so lucky to have such a great employee, another would have quitted."

"She's my slave"

"Really?... I think she's your perdition"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Come on, admit it! You feel something for Cameron! You get nervous when she's around; you need to know why she has done this and why she has done that. You care about her and you hate that" Greg was staring her now. "You've asked me why I came here and I told you, now it's my time to ask".

"We went on a date and it was horrible!" House said, he lost the battle

"And because it didn't go well, all is lost?" House couldn't look at her now, she was reading his feelings.

"You MUST forget Stacy, you need to move on, you need to fall in love again, Greg. You've been near death twice and life has given you another chance both times. Give love a second chance, damn it!. I will have Ethan in my heart until the day I die. I know, it will take time because his death is really recent but I won't refuse to fall in love again, I really won't. Life has taken away three important people of my life: my parents and my fiancée and I still find hope in my life. I'm optimistic, that's why I came to Princeton because I want to begin a new chapter in my life. I want to feel alive; I don't want to become the miserable person you have become. Try it, Greg, so you'll never know, it doesn't have to be the same. Gregory House, the doctor is the bravest person I know. Gregory House, the man is being a coward. Overcome your fears, honey. Allison is not Stacy. Think about it." Elsa then stood up, kissed him and left the room. In just a few minutes, the unbeaten Gregory House was touched and sunken.


	12. The Beginning

**_REALLY sorry for not updating!!. College is taking my time. Thanks so much to all the readers and all of you who are reviewing my work. Really appreciated!_**

House could not sleep all night because Elsa's words were still resounding in his head but by 6 am, he finally got asleep. Three hours later, he was once again woken up not by Elsa's words but by her hairdryer.

"Good Lord! Somebody is trying to sleep!!" House yelled.

"Good Morning!" Elsa answered

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, you?"

"I was having a great dream with Angelina Jolie and you and your damn hairdryer woke me up"

"Oh, poor Greg!" She said in an ironic tone while she was finishing with her hair. "It's almost 10, you're late and I AM late"

"Your boss is gonna fire you"

"No, if I arrive before him". She tidied everything up and turned to Greg "Btw, Happy Birthday, Sleeping Beauty!" She kissed him and left to the hospital.

"Happy Birthday, Greg! Man, how old you have become." House said to himself while he was looking himself to the mirror

After he dressed himself, he headed to the kitchen and found what Elsa had prepared

"I'm a very lucky to have such a great niece" House said he was seeing his meal. Next to it, House could find two wrapped gifts and card.

House opened the card and could read:

My Dear (Uncle) Greg!!

I know you don't like this kinda of things, but I cannot resist. LOL

HAPPY B-DAY!!! Years pass by, but you know, the important is to be young at heart, and you have that, you're a big rebel boy;)

I hope you like my gifts, I think I've done a good choice.

Lots of kisses, love you lots

Elsa

P.S: Do me this little favour, honey: There's a little candle in the kitchen's drawer, I've bought it specially for you, put it in the pancake and blow it… please.;) Be nice

He unwrapped his gifts: a CD of Miles Davis, a bottle of great scotch and a t-shirt of The Rolling Stones. House could not resist to smirk at that sweet card and great gifts. He couldn't disappoint Elsa, so he went to kitchen and looked for the candle, put it in the pancake and…

"Well, now I have to think of a wish before blowing it" He said in an ironic tone. Closed his eyes, thought his wish and blew it.

"Good morning, Ally"

"Hi you!"

"Where the hell is House?" Foreman said while entering the room.

"Good morning to you, too" Elsa answered.

"Sorry, morning, ladies" Foreman said in an apologising tone. "Cuddy is driving me crazy because House is not doing his clinic duty"

"What a surprise!" Cameron replied.

"I'm sick and tired of doing his job and…." Foreman said

"Good Morning!!!" House cut Foreman. House entered the room, and went straight to Elsa. House kissed Elsa in the cheek.

"Thank You" Elsa said to him. He winked her, left his stuff, grabbed his second coffee cup, and took Foreman's files.

"I'm going to the clinic, if we have a case you know where to find me" And left.

Foreman and Cameron were shocked.

"What was that?" Foreman said.

"What?" Elsa said.

"He said "Good Morning", kissed you and left to the clinic" Foreman continued.

"So?" Elsa answered.

"You know as well as me that he hates clinic duty and he has complained! Now that's REALLY unlike House"

"You won't believe what my eyes have seen, House in the clinic, all by himself" Chase said while entering the conference room.

"We know!" Foreman replied. Elsa smiled.

By noon, House was back at his old mood, he had yelled a few nurses and had mocked his last patients. Chase and Foreman were in the cafeteria whereas Elsa and Cameron where discussing about the charting and paperwork when suddenly House entered the room.

"No cases?" House said.

"I'm afraid not" Cameron replied.

"You could not find me anything?!" House answered

"I'm sorry"

"You haven't looked better!" House replied and Elsa decided to cut the conversation.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, want any of you something?" Elsa said.

"Can you bring me a salad, please?" Cameron asked

"Sure. Greg?"

"No, I've had a big breakfast today" Elsa nodded and House left to his office.

"Your turn, Allison" Elsa said in a low tone.

"I can't, he bites now"

"You won't have the chance to have this peace over here, it's you and Greg. I'm gonna grab your salad" Elsa left.

Cameron was getting nervous, she went to look for her purse in order to get the envelope, she breathed deeply and turned around and…

"Ahhh!!" Cameron yelled, she lost her balance a bit but House grabbed her.

"So, that's your technique in order to touch me: Pretending to be scared and losing a bit your balance… not bad! House answered.

"You really scared me. Five seconds ago, you were sit in your office and like a flash, you're here"

"Don't tell anyone, I'm Superman" Cameron smiled.

"This is for you" Cameron handled him the envelope. "Happy Birthday!" And left as quick as she could, leaving House stunned.


	13. Friday Nite Plan

"Thanks, man. Now, I DO have excellent fuel for days". House said

"You're welcome. Fuel for days? I don't believe that." Wilson answered

"Yeah, Elsa gave me one bottle of scotch too, next to a great CD of Miles Davis and a t-shirt of the Stones!" House said with a smile

"Cool!" Wilson said

"So, you have plans tomorrow night? Wanna come with me at Monster Trucks and then come to my place and start the bottle?" House asked

"Monster Trucks? You told me you couldn't get tickets?" Wilson said

"Well, now I do have two tickets, wanna come or not?" House answered.

"How did you get the tickets?"

"Cameron gave them to me. It's her birthday gift for me"

"Whaaatttt?" Wilson said shocked. "Now, you MUST go with her"

"I was thinking in asking Elsa because you haven't answered me YET!"

"I can't, man. My brother has just had a baby and I promised him to go to see him this weekend. Hey, House, you MUST take Cameron, she knows you like this stuff…"

"She gave me tickets for next week's Stones concert" House said plainly.

"Gregory House, if you do not ask Cameron to go at least at the Monster Truck, I will tell Cuddy to give you double, no, no, triple clinic duty, and I will hit your cane in your head!!!! Got the message?! So, get your ass off this chair, be a man, and ask her out!" Wilson said standing up and leaving.

"Elsa!!" Wilson yelled

"Oh, Hi James!" Elsa answered

"Wanna know the latest?"

"Tell me!"

"Cameron has given tickets to House for his birthday"

"I know that"

"You know that?" he said a bit surprised

"Those tickets were mine and I gave them to her"

"Aja!! You matchmaker!!!" He said with a devilish smile

"And the tickets of the Stones were yours too?"

"Tickets for the Stones?"

"Yeah, she gave him tickets for both stuff"

"Good girl! I hope it works"

"Oh, it will. House didn't want to invite Cameron to go to the Monsters Truck and I've threatened him with triple clinic duty"

"Whoa!! Well done, Jimmy"

"Now, young lady, we two need to talk long about this matchmaking, how long have you been planning this?" Elsa looked at both sides

"This is a wrong place to talk about that, walls have ears. The Monster Truck is tomorrow night and I don't wanna be at home, so why don't we have dinner together you, me and Cuddy?"

"Cuddy? Noooo, Cuddy is in this too? Oh, My God!" Wilson said and Elsa smiled.

"Ok, so tomorrow at 6 in Cuddy's"

"Ok, but I won't stay till late. I've promised my brother to go and visit him."

"No problem"

Back in the conference room…

"So, guys, any plan for Friday night?" Foreman said.

"Why?" Chase said

"If you guys want, we can have some beers, go dinner and have a bit fun" Foreman said while House was entering the room.

"Sure, you can count on me" Chase answered.

"Elsa?"

"Oh, no, sorry Foreman. I have to study. Next time" Elsa said

"Cameron?"

"I'm available" Cameron said.

"It's not what I've heard" House cut her. Everybody stared at her, and Elsa placed a hand in her face in order to cover her smile.

"You have a date?" Chase asked

"Oh, yeah, she has. It's impossible you haven't heard it, Wombat. It's today's gossip in the hospital!" House continued.

"We know him?" Foreman asked.

"Oh, stop being noisey! Do I ask with whom you go out with?" Elsa said. Cameron gave her a "thanks" glance. Elsa picked up her stuff.

"I'm going home now. You two are coming?" Elsa said to Chase & Foreman.

"Yeah!" Both said.

"Alright then. I see you at home, Greg! See you tomorrow, Ally!"

"Bye, Elsa, see you tomorrow!" Cameron answered.

Elsa, Chase & Foreman left the conference leaving Cameron & House alone.

"I'll pick you up at 6, is it ok? House said.

"Yeah" All Cameron could say. House left to his office, leaving this time, Cameron stunned


	14. Two Masses of Nerves

Friday was a very long day for House & Cameron. After work, they were at their respective apartments getting ready for their date.

"Whoa! Where are you going looking this sexy?" Elsa said. Greg House was wearing old jeans, a black t-shirt which let see his strong arms and a black leather jacket.

"I'm going to have some air" House answered.

"And you have dressed like this only for taking some air?" Elsa paused. " Can I say something?"

"What?" House answered

"You look smoking hot!!" Greg laughed at that comment and blushed a little

"Don't wait for me, ok?"

"Oh, you have a date?" Greg stared at her. "I won't be here" she continued

"You won't?"

"No, I'll be staying at my friend Alice" She lied

"Oh, all right then. Well, see you tomorrow" House said

"Have fun!" Elsa winked him

Meanwhile, Cameron was getting ready in her apartment and was a mass of nerves.

"Ok, Ally, breath deeper!" She said to herself in front of the mirror. "It's House, he's not a stranger, it's your third date, it's okay. God, make it go alright."

Knock, knock…

"Oh, He's here!! Ok, ok, calm down! Feel like you were not excited!" She went to open the door.

"He…llooo!! Cameron was amazed by what she was seeing in front of her.

"Hi"

"You're early! Wanna come in?" He nodded.

Cameron let him in without taking his eyes off him. He was looking, well; she couldn't find words to describe how attractive he was looking.

"Wanna a beer?"

"Gotta drive. A coke is fine"

She left to the kitchen and let him alone in the living room, so he could take a good look at his surroundings and at the same time, he could put his ideas in his right place. He was also stunned by how Cameron was looking. SO different as how she looked at work. She looked relaxed, even more natural, glowing and… hot. Those jeans and tank top suit her perfectly.

"Here" She handed him his coke. Both seated and they stayed in silence for a while.

"It's been a quiet week at the hospital" House said, that silence was getting him even more nervous.

"Yeah, too much"

"Cameron…"

"Yes?"

"You…"

"I?"

"I think we should get going. Wanna be in the first row"

"Let me grab my jacket" She went to her bedroom and he was left alone in the living room again.

"You're so stupid, Ally!!" She said to herself. "You have to say or do something, it's now or never!! Ok, now you go back and you tell him he looks SO sexy, no, no, don't wanna sound I'm desperate, he looks very attractive, that's what I'll tell him, but he definitely looks hot"

Meanwhile in the living room…

"You are a jerk, Greg! Be brave!! You're not a coward as Elsa says! You're a MAN! You're GREG HOUSE!

"Shall we?" Cameron said.

"Let's go!"

On their way to the bike…

"Really cool jacket, it suits you perfectly" House said shyly.

"Thanks" She blushed a little. "You look very attractive too" Both exchanged a little smile.

"Here" House handed Cameron her helmet. Then, he put his helmet quickly and while he was turning the engine on, he could see she was having a bit of trouble with the helmet's handle, she couldn't close it.

"Let me help you" House removed some streaks of Cameron's hair carefully and help her close the handle.

"Thanks"


	15. Mission Accomplished

Knock, knock…

"Hello, darling!" Cuddy said after opening the door.

"Hi, Lisa!" They kissed each other.

"Wilson is here?"

"No, not yet. We can chat a bit" She smiled.

"I've talked with Greg about Ethan"

"How come?"

"I got a call from my lawyer"

"And?"

"Only six months and rehab"

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry!!!" Cuddy hugged her.

"Greg found me crying when he came back, I couldn't lie to him"

"What did he say?"

"He says I must appeal" She stopped "He's right, that son of the bitch was drunken, he didn't even stop to check Ethan, he escaped, he let him die but I'm tired, I'm REALLY tired, Lisa, I wanna move on with my life, I'm sick of dealing with this tragedy. My whole life has been always tied with death, with tragedy. I also deserve to be happy, for God's sake!!!!" Elsa started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay, Elsa, look at me" Lisa said while removing some streaks of hair. "That son of a bitch will have his punishment but you have to keep fighting, Elsa, look for another lawyer or keep the one you have, keep having faith, and you'll get your peace. You have my support in everything" Elsa nodded "And you have Greg, he will do everything for you, whatever it takes only to see you happy"

"I know, okay"

"You'll keep fighting?" Elsa nodded.

"That's my girl!" Lisa was now tickling her in order to make her laugh.

"Yeah, I'll keep fighting, that bastard will know who Elsa House is!!"

Knock, knock...

"That must be Wilson"

"Yeah, I'm going to the bathroom, I don't want him seeing me like this" Lisa nodded and Elsa left

"Hi, Lisa" Wilson said as Lisa opened there.

"Good evening, James, come in" Lisa answered.

"Hi there" Elsa said behind Lisa looking her best, tears were away and she was now sporting a big smile in her face.

"Ummm, by that smile I see you succeed" Wilson said as he was removing his jacket and sitting in the sofa

"You guessed it right!"

"Tell us, for God's sake!! Lisa pleaded

"Greg left to the Monsters Truck and... "she couldn't finish.

"And?" Both said

"He looked... HOT!!"

"And?"

"He didn't tell me where he was going but before coming, I've passed near Cameron's house and I could see his bike was parked there... so, mission accomplished"

" So, they are together!! I don't know how you've done it" Wilson was stunned.

"Hope it goes okay" Lisa said.

Meanwhile at the Monster Trucks, House and Cameron were having fun, well, having A LOT of fun. Cameron was becoming an expert in the subject thanks to detailed explanations of House she listened very carefully.

"Wow, that was SO cool!" Cameron said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is"

"I wouldn't mind to drive one of thise cars and squash some cars after a hard day of work. I could liberate tensions.

"You would?" House said, raising his left eyebrow. "You know, I can't picture you doing that" Cameron smiled at that comment.

"Oh, you don't know me" She winked him. "I'm an adventurous girl. I like trying wild things" Cameron smiled seductively.

Although, they didn't say it aloud, they were so happy that their date was going perfect and they were really taking care not to screw it up.

"Wanna a hotdog?" House asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving"

"Two hotdogs, please"

"Bon appetit!" House said while handing her meal.

"Merci"

Cameron was really starving and made a big bite of her hotdog but she didn't realized something...

"Why are you smiling at, House?"

"It's a pity I haven't brought the camera"

Suddenly, he put his finger on the tip of her nose and then back of his mouth.

"Yummy nose, Allison!"

"Oh, I've stained with ketchup" She was now laughing and House too.

"Yeah, you did. Take this" He handed her a napkin. "Next time I won't forget the camera. You looked very funny.

Cameron couldn't believe what her ears were listening. He called her Allison, maybe he didn't realize or he did it in purpose, and also he said next time, so is there gonna be another date?. Definetely it was a good night.


	16. Words

"Cameron, can I ask you a favour?"

"Well, it depends"

"On what?" He stared at her.

"On what you ask me"

"Do my clinic hours for three months!!"

"No way!!" She yelled.

"It's a joke, calm down" He had a little smile. "But thinking about it, it wouldn't be a bad idea..., well, we'll talk about that later. Now, seriously, I need your help with Elsa"

"With Elsa? What's wrong with her?"

"I've seen you two have become good fellas, which is a danger, but that's another subject we should talk later, and I wanna thank you for that" Cameron couldn't believe, he was thanking her.

"You're welcome, she's a lovely girl" She stopped. "But that's not what you wanted to say?"

"Man, this lady knows me well, more than I thought" House thought.

"No" He stopped and thought "How I'm going to explain this delicately? If I say something wrong, the date won't have a nice ending"

"Look... you might have seen Elsa really happy these past days, always sporting a big smile and that" Cameron nodded. "But she has a big pain in her heart and she doesn't deserve it"

"What's wrong with her? I'm not quite understanding why you need my help" House sighed.

"You are a widow and..."

"House, where this is going?" Cameron said raising her voice a bit.

"Elsa lost her fiancée a few months ago. He was killed and... you know better than me how Elsa should be feeling at this moment, so could you please talk with her?" Cameron was staring at him speechless.

"Oh, great, now I pissed you" House said standing up. "Look, I've tried to tell you as delicately as possible, I wouldn't have asked if... " Cameron interrupted him.

"I will... and thanks" House sit again a little more relaxed.

"I have talked with her long but I feel she will feel more comfortable talking about that with a woman. Girls with girls understand better, right? It's the girl power! Man can't" He stopped. "Elsa is really important to me, she is really special to me, she is like a daughter to me but taking away the daughter thing" He smiled. "She's been through a lot, and she's just 23. I just want her to be happy"

"And she wants the same to you" House was a bit like "what she meant with that?". "And if talking with her will make her to feel better, I will do that" House didn't say thanks but gave her a very appreciate stare.

"Um, it's getting late and I'm a bit tired, you mind if we go back?" Cameron said shyly.

"Sure, I'm tired too"

On their way to the bike...

"Thank you inviting me to the Monsters Truck, Greg" Cameron thought "Oops, I said it"

"Well, you gave the tickets, I thought I'd be a bastard if I did not invite you. I could not find tickets and..."

"I know you didn't have them and that you were pissed because you really wanted to come and see the show"

"How do you know I didn't have tickets?"

"A bird told me"

"Right" House said not believing a word.

In the meantime, in Cuddy's house...

"Well, ladies, I had a great time, we should this more often" Wilson said.

"Yeah, it's true" Lisa said

"Next time, Greg should join us" Elsa said.

"Elsa, you want me to give you a lift home?"

"No, thanks. I'm spending the night here"

"All right then" All three stood up and headed to the door.

"Lisa, thanks for the evening, everything was delicious." Wilson gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Elsa..."

"I'll see you to the car

"See you on Monday"

"Bye James" Lisa said and then she let the door ajar.

On the way to the car...

"Well, James, how are you?"

"Me? Good"

"I mean, how are you dealing with your divorce?"

"Oh, well, I have my down days, but I am okay. I've told to myself that I need a break in marriages. Third has not been the charm to me"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No"

"But you are open to relationships?"

"Yeah, but I need some time"

"Yeah, I guess"

"And you? Are you seeing someone?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I've seen the ring you are sporting, young lady"

"Hasn't Greg told you?"

"No"

"Who's the lucky man?"

"There's no lucky man, James. My man died a few months ago"

"My God, Elsa, I didn't know"

"How?"

"It's a long story. You don't mind if I tell you another day, please. I've been having a great night and I wanna go to bed happy, you know what I mean"

"Sure, yeah"

"Thanks" She smiled him.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday"

"Yeah, you will tell me how your new nephew looks like" She smiled him. "Give a huge hug and lots of kisses to your brother".

"I definetely will. Have a good night, Elsa" James kissed her.

"Bye, drive safe"

Elsa waited until James' car disappeared in the horizon and stayed there for a while feeling the breeze in her face. It felt like that air made her ideas clear up.

House's bike stopped in front of Cameron's appartment. Cameron descended from the bike and House too. He wanted to accompany her until the door.

"Well, thanks again for the ride... and for the night. I had a great time"

"I had a great time too"

"See you on Monday, have a good night"

"Good night" And both turned, she started to open her door and he started to head to his bike but he had to ask her something.

"Allison!" House said, what make Cameron jump.

"What?"

"Would you like to come to the Stones concert with me?"

"I'd love to" She smiled him.

"Ok"

"Good night" Cameron said, gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and enter her home.

House was stuck outside, that kiss made him speechless once again, wasn't expecting it at all.

"Good night" he said to the door and then he headed to his bike.


	17. New York

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews!! You're very nice. Well, here you have a long and intense chapter. Hope you like it. ;)_**

Elsa headed back to House' appartment very early the next morning. She took her shoes off because she didn't want to wake up her uncle with the sound of her heels. All seemed quiet, too quiet.

"Maybe he hasn't slept here" Elsa thought.

"Good Morning" House said appearing from nowhere. Elsa let out a small scream.

"God, you scared me!! Morning!"

"Why are you barefooted?"

"I didn't want to wake you up with the sound of my heels. Are you alone?"

"No" He said dryly.

"No!? Who else is here?"

"You, young girl. Who else should be here?"

"I don't know"

"You're acting weird" He said with a suspicious smile

"So do you. What are you doing awake at 8 am on a Saturday?"

"Couldn't sleep and I wanted to take advantage of the day and spend the day with you. What about you?"

"I have to go to New York... you wanna spend the day with me?" She said puzzled.

"New York?"

"I got a meeting with my lawyer"

"I'm going with you"

"But?"

"I'm going with you, period. And, now, I'm going to do some breakfast while you're taking a shower" He said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Don't look at me like that, Elsa! I know how to make toasts and coffee. I'm not going to burn the house. Come on, have a relaxing shower! Chop, chop"

"Something is going on with you" Elsa said with a big smile. She definetely knew that something good happened the previous night. He looked happy and his eyes got a very bright light.

"Nothing is going on. Can't I take care of my lovely niece or what? He kissed her on the cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"All right, chief"

After having breakfast, both entered Elsa's car and headed to New York. Elsa was driving.

"Well, how are you doing with Cardiology?"

"Very well. I love it."

"Great"

"How are you feeling in Diagnostics?"

"Very comfortable and happy" House smiled a bit. "Every new day is like a lesson to me. You, Cameron and the rest make me be a better doctor. I know I still have a lot to do but... I don't know, you make me feel like I'm going to the right track" Elsa paused. "I still have to learn how to cope with my feelings. Sometimes, I have to breath deeper and control myself in order not to let me tears flow when in front of a patient." Elsa smile at her uncle. " I guess that takes some time but I know I will manage"

"I know you will, Cameron had the same problem and she is overcoming that. It's in your soul, women always tend to be more sensitive"

"Well, how did the Monsters Truck went?"

"How do you know I went...?" House wanted to cover himself.

"Greg, please, we know each other"

"Ok, you win"

"Very well. Thanks for the tickets"

"What tickets?"

"Come on, Elsa, we know each other" Both smiled. "I saw them in your purse"

"You've looking in my purse?!"

"It was opened and I couldn't resist. I'm curious by nature" Elsa slapped his arm.

"It was going to be my birthday gift but... a friend of mine need them more than me, so I gave them to her"

"Damn matchmaker. She's great." House thought. He couldn't blame her because he loved that she has helped him to be a little more close to Cameron.

After a few hours, both arrived to New York...

"Well, we've arrived early, so, I thought I could show you my place here"

"Great"

Elsa got an appartment in front of Central Park, near the Dakota Building.

"Whoa!! That's so cool" House said.

"Yeah, very. It has a great view"

House started to take a look at all the place while Elsa went to her bedroom, she needed to take some more clothes and other stuff. She opened the door and found a person in there.

"Marianne!"

"Elsa, darling!"

"What are you doing here?" She went next to her and hugged her.

"I've come to check up if everything was okay and... well..."

"And you've come to feel Ethan near, right?

"Yeah, I know you still keep some of his clothes" Elsa nodded.

"What are you doing here too?"

"I gotta a meeting with my lawyer and wanted to pick some more clothes"

"It's terrible, how could this man only be six months in prison?!"

"I know, I know. But I won't surrounder. He will pay for what he did"

"I'll keep praying for that. I know God knows that you don't deserve this, darling. Marianne stopped. You look very well, how are you doing?"

"Better"

"I'm happy to hear that. I know you will have Ethan in your heart until the day you die. But I know he would be angry with you if you don't move onwith your life, you feel sad forever and you don't find love again"

"I know, Marianne" Elsa smiled.

"So, how's everything in Princeton? People treat you well there?

"Very well, I feel very comfortable"

"So, you're not coming back to New York, are you?"

"No, not for a while"

"Elsa!" House said.

"Right here, Greg"

House entered the room and found the two ladies.

"Here you are. Oh, hello!"

"Greg, this is Marianne Garner, Ethan's mother"

"Marianne, this is Greg House, my uncle"

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am" House said shaking her hand.

"Same. Elsa has told me a lot about you"

"Good or bad things?"

"Good, of course" Marianne said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thanks, Mr. House"

"Please, call me Greg"

"Elsa was telling me about her new life in Princeton"

"Oh, she is doing better. She's a great doctor, she works with me in the Diagnostics section at the Princeton Plainsboro. We are so lucky to have her in our team"

"That's great" Marianne took a look at her watch. "Well, I better be going, you have things to do before your meeting"

"Yeah, thanks for taking a look at the house"

"My pleasure, Elsa. One day, you and Greg have to come home for lunch"

"Ok, we will. Give lots of kisses to Nathan, Peter and Isabelle"

"I will, and you take good care, darling" Marianne said while she embraced Elsa.

"Greg, very nice to meet you. Take care of her" Marianne embraced him too, what make him feel a bit weird.

"I will, she's in good hands"

"Bye"

"Bye" Both said.

"Well, let me put all these clothes in the bag and we can leave"

"Ok" House headed back to the living room.

Back to the living room, House found a table full of framed pictures. They were pictures of Elsa's parents, a picture of Marianne, pictures of Elsa and some pictures of Elsa and a boy.

"It must be Ethan" House thought.

"Ok, I'm ready" Elsa caught him with the pictures in his hands.

"Ethan?"House said

"Yeah, Ethan Garner"

"Very attractive, you have good taste" Elsa smiled. "He seemed a very nice boy, I'm sure we would have got on well"

"I'm sure"

"You got it all?"

"Yeah"

"Shall we, then?"

"Let's go"

And both left the appartment, closing it once more.

"Hello Elsa!"

"Hi Tom"

"It's really good to see you"

"Same. This my uncle, Dr. Gregory House. My lawyer, Thomas Costa"

"Nice to meet you" Both men shook their hands.

"Have a seat" All three had a seat.

"Well, I guess Evelyn told you about the verdict"

"Yes, she did"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. And she told me that you wanna appeal" Elsa nodded.

"Well..." Thomas stopped. "How I am gonna tell you this, Elsa?"

"What is it?" Elsa was starting to feel scared, and took Greg's hand. He responded by stroking it lightly in order to calm her down.

"You know, my wife was due in any minute" Elsa nodded. "Well, she got birth two healthy twin girls but she got some complications"

"Oh, God" Elsa said.

"I don't know how long my wife will have to be in the hospital. I can't work with your case any longer, Elsa. I am really sorry. I know that if I keep working with it, I won't be giving my 100 because my mind would be in the hospital thinking of Eve. Please understand me" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, you leave her in the lurch, like that?" House replied. "I'm sorry for your wife, but what about her? She's suffering too, we are talking about her fiancee, he was killed!!! She can't leave with this pain in her heart any longer" House was yelling now.

"Greg. It's okay" Elsa said.

"No, it's not okay." House said.

"No, it's not okay" Thomas said. "The case is not closed yet. I have talked with a collegue about your case and he wants to take it. I haven't assigned it to him yet because I wanted your approval." Elsa was staring him now.

"Elsa, he's a magnificient lawyer. He's the top one in New York. I shouldn't say this but he's a better lawyer than me. You can trust in him, he's a close friend of mine. Please, Elsa, I know that it's unfair what I am doing to you but it's the only thing I've thought to compensate you"

"Honey..." House said.

"Ok, pass him the case"

"Thank you. You won't be disappointed. He will do everything to win your case"

"He better do it" Elsa said with a slight smile, she believed every word Thomas said.

"If he's that good, why shouldn't he win my case too?" She thought

"I'm gonna send him your file right now so he can study it during the weekend and I'll tell him to call you on Monday"

"Ok, perfect" All three stood up.

"Thanks so much, Elsa. I owe you a big one"

"No, Tom, I understand it. Your wife needs you now."

"Good luck" Thomas hugged her.

"I really hope Eve gets well asap. Send her my best wishes"

"I will sure pass them" Thomas was now facing House. "Very nice to meet you, Greg. I'm sorry again" House nodded.

Elsa and Greg left the office and started their way back to Princeton. Now, Greg was driving.


	18. It's Always The Girl Power

Monday came and both Houses arrived at the parking lot of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"OMG, am I seeing right? Gregory House is being punctual on a Monday morning" Lisa Cuddy said while she exited her car.

"Yeah, you're seeing right. Who other than you is arranging a meeting at 7 am?"

"Oh, poor baby, he couldn't sleep his eight hours" Elsa started to laugh as she was removing her helmet.

"I would be sleeping but... someone" Now he was staring at Elsa. "woke me up"

"Well done, Elsa"

"Here, we go again"

"Good morning everybody" Cameron greeted

"Man, now are three" Lisa and Elsa smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked

"Nothing, House language, you don't understand unless you are a House"

"Ejem" Elsa said.

"A male House"

"Come on, House, stop whining. You are the only doctor who can presume to be accompanied by three very attractive women." House rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. I see you all in my office" Cuddy left.

"Let me take your bag while you park the bike well. I see you upstairs" Elsa left too leaving House and Cameron alone.

"How the weekend went?" Cameron said while she was grabbing her jacket from the back seat.

"Mezzo mezzo" House answered and Cameron put a weird face.

"On Saturday, we went to New York, Elsa had a meeting with her lawyer and well, her lawyer has abandoned her case and he asked us if he could pass the case to a friend of his, the top one in New York, he said and well, Elsa agreed"

"I'm sorry, let's see if she has luck with her lawyer" Cameron stopped. "If you don't like your new lawyer, I could tell my brother, he's a lawyer, you know"

"Will see" He continued changing of subject "And on Sunday, we stayed at home. We did a kinda of a pajama party" Cameron started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I just can't picture you in a pajama, with a face pack, talking about boys, eating candy and checking if your manicure and pedicure are dry"

"I said a kinda of a pajama party" House stopped. "Do you really do all that in a pajama party?"

"Yeah, and more" Cameron smiled.

"Um, I must spy in one of them" He said with a devilish smile. "I know a lot of secrets are told during those nights"

"Maybe, I'll set a pajama night with Elsa" House was about to open his mouth "Girls only, I'm sorry"

"I'll set a night for adult boys, and no, you're not invited. Jealous? It would be poker, scotch and... strippers"

"Yeah, yeah, you have a big mouth" Cameron said while she was heading to the hospital door. "Don't be late!"

"Hey, I'm the boss here. I'm the only one who can give order, you are my subordinate. I wanna a coffee and two doughnuts"

"Yeah!! And I want a sweet husband!!" Cameron yelled.

"If you want, I'm free!" He said in a low voice.

Everybody was in Cuddy's office except Elsa and House.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Chase said.

"Chase, sometimes I think you are stupid, can't believe you are doctor" Cameron said, and everybody stared her with surprise. All of the sudden, House entered.

"You're late!!"

"Lots of stuff to do" He said and then Elsa entered.

"Really sorry, Dr. Petersen caught me and..."

"Buf, Petersen, when he starts talking, you don't know when he's gonna end" Foreman said

"Why don't you yell at Elsa?" Elsa slapped him

"Ow, and she hits hard!"

"She's always punctual and you, Dr. House ARE ALWAYS LATE!!"

"Here, we go again with the girl power!"

"Enough, let's go straight to the point!" House was about to say something but Elsa was quicker.

"Shut up, Greg!"

"Thank you. In two weeks, it will take place our annual benefic ball and this time, the Diagnostics Section will take care of all the preparations"

"What? Why?" House said.

"Every year, a section of the hospital takes care of it. Last year was done by Pediatrics, this year is your turn"

"What should we do?"

"We have to choose the food, the topic, the music, the decoration" Cameron said.

"Ah, that's nice"

"Ok, now you know. You can start working at that asap"

"That's it? You wanted me to be in your office at this early hour for giving these great news, that we are in charge of the ball this year. You couldn't wait, could you? You love pissing me off"

"I do, my dear House. Now, be a good boy and do your clinic hours" Cuddy said.


	19. Making Plans

Days were passing and all the ducklings at Princeton dedicated their few free hours to work in the benefic ball, even House. He was in charge of the music, of course. He wanted a jazz band, so he, at least, could enjoy the night. Wilson, Foreman and Chase were in charge of the food because all three were very good gourmets and Elsa and Cameron were in charge of the decoration, flowers, cards...

One Friday morning, at the conference room...

"I'd like red roses in every table. It gives a romantic tone..." Elsa said

"And candles... it's kinda intimate"

"Agreed"

"Um, I'm not quite sure which cards to choose, they are all beautiful"

"Is it okay if House sits between me and you?"

"Sure, no problem. And put Cuddy & Wilson together"

"Planning a wedding?" House said.

"Kinda of" Elsa smiled.

Ring, ring...

"I get it" Elsa stood up and went to her uncle's office.

"Have you talked with Elsa?. She looks happier" House asked Cameron

"No, not yet"

"How come you haven't?" House raised his voice.

"Look, it's not that easy. I just can't go in and tell her: Hey, don't be sad, life continues!!" Both were staring each other. "Is it okay if on Saturday she stays at my place?"

"What are you going to do? Kinda of a pajama party?" He said coming closer to her.

"Kinda" She winked her too. "And Cuddy will be invited too but I'll talk with Elsa before Cuddy comes"

"So, it's not kinda anymore, it IS a pajama party"

"Jealous?" She said with a devilish smile

"Me? I can bet my pajama party will be better"

Meanwhile in House's office...

"Diagnostics Section, good morning"

"Good Morning, I'd like to talk with Dr." He paused for a moment. "Dr. Elsa House, sorry"

"It's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Alex. Mr. Thomas Costa sent me your case a few days...

"Oh, you're my new lawyer"

"I'm afraid so, Ms. House" He laughed. "Well, I've studied your case and I will like to have a meeting with you so we can talk about everything"

"Sure. Um, I'm not in New York, so..."

"Oh, don't worry, I can come to Princeton, it's not a problem. Could you meet today?"

"Today, um, yeah, sure"

"At 6, is it okay?"

"Yeah, come to my place. I don't have an office in the hospital, so we can talk quietly there. Grab a pen and a paper"

"Got it"

"221B Witherspoon Street"

"221B Witherspoon Street, got it. Ok, so I'll see you in a few hours, Ms. House"

"Yes, ok, thanks very much"

"You're welcome, bye"

"Bye"

Back to the conference room...

House and Cameron were so closed to each other, and she really loved to be that near to him but at the same time, she was afraid someone seeing them, so...

"Which cards you like more, these or these?"

"Touché" Cameron smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 8" Cameron smiled.

He took a look at both sides, nobody near, just Elsa and she was turned and talking on the phone, so he went even closer to her and whispered her in the ear.

"Remember we are going to the Stones concert. No vest and masculine suits are allowed" And he left to his office singing "I Can't Get No Satisfaction..."

"Already on the mood of the Stones?"

"Yeah, I wish I had another ticket for you"

"Next time"

"Well, are you gonna tell me why are having this big smile on your face?"

"My new lawyer has just called. Alex. He'll be coming home this afternoon at 6, so you'll be able to meet him before going to the concert"

"That's it?"

"He said that he studied the case and he wanted to talk to me"

"Cool"

"Yeah, he seems nice, let's see". "Allison has made coffee, you want some?"

"I always want some of that delicious coffee, oops, did I say that aloud?" House said and Elsa started to laugh and waved her hair.

"Damn shy man!!" Elsa said while leaving.

"Did you say something, Elsa?" Cameron asked.

"No, just said that my uncle is stupid" She said while pouring a cup of coffee

"Oh! A bit"

"No, he REALLY is a stupid, but he's lovely too, you know, scarcely, but he is"

"Is that coffee coming or what?" House yelled from his office.

"See why I said scarcely, couldn't he said: Elsa, can you bring me the coffee now, please?" Cameron laugh

"Your black coffee, sir" House nodded.

"Elsa, tell Cameron I like the white cards with the silver drawing" She surprised him.

"Ally, my uncle says he likes the white cards with the silver drawing"

"My faves" She thought.

"Ok, so those we are gonna choose. If the boss likes those, we must obey him. Btw Elsa, you got plans tomorrow night?"

"Nope"

"I'm organizing a pajama night, girls only, you wanna come?"

"Of course, who else is coming?"

"Oh, not too many people. I was thinking of inviting Cuddy. So, it would be you, me and Cuddy if she wanna come"

"Let me convince Cuddy, I'm sure she'll come"

"I'll make chocolate cake"


	20. A Night With The Stones

_**Sorry for the delay, guys!! I know you want more. Well, I've written a long chap to compensate you. I really hope you like!!! Thanx so much for the reviews you're writing, you're great!!**_

House and Elsa were at home waiting their new lawyer. Elsa was walking from one side to the other while House was playing with his PSP.

"Can you stop walking up and down? You're getting on my nerves!!" House said

"Sorry" She went to sit next to her uncle

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see" He said as he switched off the machine

"I know this time it'll be. It has to be. I have a hunch"

Knock, knock...

"He's here!"

"Ok, Elsa, breathe deeper" She did as told. "Now, go and open"

She went quickly to the door and opened it. What Elsa found was a young man in his late 20's, very tall, with brown short hair, sporting a nice stubble and a great smile that saluted her.

"Hi. Elsa?" She nodded. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you" And he extended her his hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too. Come in, we were expecting you"

"Oh, great" He came in.

"This is my uncle, Greg"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Alex said

"Same" And both shook hands

"Let's have a seat. Um, you wanna something to drink?"

"No, thanks, I am fine" And all three went to sit

"Well" Alex said as he opened his briefcase and started to take out papers. "Thomas sent me your case and I've been revising it and..."

"We can win or not?" House said and Elsa stared at him

"We can win it, Greg. But when need to be meticulous and work as hard and quick as possible because the judge has already placed a date for the trial"

"Already? But..." Elsa said

"Thomas asked for the appellate court as soon as you told him"

"Ok, so, what do we have to do?"

"You tell me, when we can meet?"

"I work from 9 to 5. At 6, is it okay? But, wouldn't be too much for you coming every day from NYC?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have family in Princeton, so I will stay here until I finish with your case"

"Ok, so on weekdays we can meet at 6 and as I see we are in a hurry we can start this Sunday if you want. I know it's in the weekend..."

"No problem at all"

"I'm working until 12 and then I'm free, so on Sunday at 12.35?"

"Deal" They all stood up and headed to the door.

"Thanks very much"

"My pleasure, Elsa. We can make it, you'll see" He extended his hand to her once again.

"Let God hear you" She laughed.

"Greg"

"See you" Both shook hands again.

"See you on Sunday"

"Bye" Elsa said.

Elsa closed the door and turned to her uncle.

"Well?"

"He's really confident, determined. I like him. At the end, Costa was right, he's better than him. At least, he seems at first sight"

"Yeah, for once, he really made me believe we're gonna make it"

Greg went to his bedroom and change himself in order to go to the concert.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Very attractive"

"Nah, you said that because you're my niece and you wanna make me happy"

"No, I mean it. And the T-shirt fits you perfectly. I was kinda concerned about taking the wrong size"

"No, it's perfect. What better way to wear a Rolling Stones t-shirt for the first time that going to a Stones concert?"

"Yeah, perfect day to do that" She smiled

"What are you gonna do tonight?"

"I'll try to study as much as I can cos tomorrow I will not be able to"

"Why not?"

"Ally has invited me to her pajama party. Girls only, sorry"

"Don't worry, you won't get me jealous. I'm organizing mine too" Elsa shook her head.

"Can you do me a favour?" He nodded. "Take pictures of the concert so I will feel less desire to see it."

And as soon as he words came out of her month, he took out his camera from his pocket.

"I knew what you were thinking" House smiled to her.

"Good Boy!"

"Well, I better be going or the Stones will start without me and then I will have to punish you for let me be late"

"Ookkayy!!! Have lots of fun!!"

"Yeah, you have fun with Cardiology"

"Very funny" She said in an ironic tone. Greg kissed Elsa and left

Knock, knock...

"Hi!! I thought you've forgotten" Cameron said as she opened him

"Please, how could I forget? It's the Stones"

She smiled and went to the entrance's mirror in order to paint her lips. Meanwhile, House took advantage that she was focused on her lips of checking her from head to toes. She did what he asked her: No vest and masculine suit; now it was some tight jeans that let perfectly notice her curves, a nice black top tied in the back and high heel boots. Her hair was loose and wasn't wearing any make up, she was all natural to the exception of that little lip gloss she was applying on her lips.

The concert was AWESOME. Greg took lots of pictures and secretly he took pictures of Cameron when she didn't realize, he wanted to keep a memory of her looking a bit wild and free and beautiful, he couldn't deny that.

"What a great concert!!!" House said.

"Absolutely!! Tomorrow, I won't have any voice. I've never sang as many songs and as louder as today" She laughed.

"Yeah, you definitely were feeling every song. You got to see yourself, you seemed like a wild horse"

"Oh, shut up!" She smiled.

"You looked so wild too, dancing and jumping, and singing!!!"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"OMG, that's Mick Jagger there!!"

"Let's go!!!" He said.

They finally got in time, could get dedicated autographs for each of them, could congratulate him about the excellent concert and could take some pictures with him. For the pictures, House grabbed Cameron's waist shyly as both posed with Jagger.

"Well, guys, I gotta go, my car has just arrived. It's been a great pleasure talking with such devoted fans" Jagger said

"Same" Both said with a big smile and Jagger headed to his car but he turned and said.

"Hey man!! I'm sorry, but I need to say it: Your girlfriend is SO hot!! So, take good care of her or I will start to stalk her"

"No way you're gonna take her, man!!!" He yelled and Jagger waved them.

House and Cameron retook their way to the parking lot, she was still a bit blushed about Jagger's comment and House's reaction.

"What are you thinking?" House's voice wake her up

"Oh, nothing. I'm still assuming we have lived the best Stones concert ever, we have met Jagger, talked with him, had an autograph..."

"Yeah, it's been perfect" They stopped talking.

"I see you don't only have vest and masculine suits in your closet" She smiled him

"I need to look professional at work, a patient wouldn't rely on me if I look this way at work"

"I think you look very natural, more lively with this outfit" She blushed a bit

"Btw, you look very cool with this t-shirt, perfect for the occasion"

"Yeah, Elsa gave it to me for my b-day"

"I know"

"And what else you know?" He said in a playful tone.

"I know that when you want you can be a sweetheart" Both stopped, "Can you?" She stared him, he had a little smile he was trying to hide.

They didn't say anything else on their way back to Cameron's apartment.

"Well, thanks for the ride. I've had the best time ever"

"Me too"

"Let me know when you have the pictures developed, I want copies"

"Which pictures?" He said.

"I'm not blind, I've seen your camera and..." He went to him, opened his left jacket pocket and got it out. "This camera. Ring a bell?"

"Ohhhh" He said jokingly. "Rings a bell. Ok, I will"

"Thanks, good night" She started to open her door.

"Cameron" As she turned, he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips, at first Cameron was kinda frozen but then she reacted a bit but not as she wanted. He took her by surprised. As they broke the kiss, House said.

"Lucky you, you got to know the sweetheart tonight. Good night, Allison" And left, leaving her stunned and still frozen by the passionate kiss they have shared.


	21. The Talk

Elsa was putting the latest items into her bag for the pajama party.

"Greg, I won't come home tomorrow morning" She said from her bedroom

"What?!!" He yelled from the living room

Pipipipipipipip...

"Oh, God, the cake!" She ran to the kitchen. "I was saying that tomorrow I won't come home..."

"You've made cake?" He said

"I'll sleep in Allison's and then I'll go straight to the hospital"

"Nice smell" She pinched him in the arm. "Owww!!"

"Have you heard me?"

"Yeah, yeah!! You won't come home, you'll go to straight to the hospital. Can I taste it?"

"Nope, you can't"

Ringggg...

"Saved by the bell"

"I get it" And as she turned, House was about to soak his finger into the cake. "You come with me, I want you 5 feet away from MY cake" She grabbed his hand and went to open the door together.

"Hi, Elsa... and House"

"She's grabbing my hand because she thinks I can lose myself in my own house" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, come on in" She took a look at her watch and said.

"Oh, I gotta go as I see your guests are starting to come to your pajama party" She left.

"Pajama party?" Wilson asked House.

"Yes, that's right"

"And who else is coming?"

"Well, guys, have fun!"

"You need help with something?" Wilson asked.

"No, I can handle all well, thanks"

"Bye, Greg!"

"Bye!" He said dryly.

"Aw, he's angry" She said to Wilson. "Don't be angry with me, please" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've left you a piece of cake in the fridge, see, I've been a good girl" House's face changed.

"Bye, James"

"Bye, have fun"

"You two, behave yourself, alright"

"Yes Mom!!!" House yelled while Elsa closed the door.

"So, who else is coming?"

"No one else"

"What a great party is gonna be then"

"I wanted to invite Foreman and Chase but I thought they would screw up what I am thinking to do and what's more, they don't have anything to do with Cuddy, Elsa and Cameron"

"Cuddy, Elsa and Cameron? What happen with them?" House made a malicious smile.

"House, I don't like that smile"

Meanwhile, Elsa arrived to Cameron's house...

"Hello!!"

"Hiya, come on in"

"Uf, it's so hot outside. Well, I've made chocolate cake, put it in the fridge or it'll melt"

"Yummy"

"There's a piece left, sorry. Greg would have killed me if he hadn't had some" Cameron laughed.

"You need me to help you with something?"

"No, got all set. Wanna some lemonade?"

"Sure, thanks"

"It's now or never, Allison" Cameron thought.

"Elsa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Um...I don't know how to start" She smiled. "We don't know each other for a long time but I gotta tell you that you are a great lady. I've been in Princeton for almost three years and I got no friends and for once I feel like I have one" Elsa smiled.

"Thanks Ally"

"And as we have been so close this time, your uncle has asked me a favour"

"Greg? What kind of favour?"

"My uncle told me about your fiancée, Elsa" Elsa's face changed. "He asked me to talk to you about it"

"You? What do you know about it?" Elsa said in harsh tone.

"Look, Elsa, I don't want you to get angry with me. I know your uncle has talked to you long about it but he feels that if you can talk with a woman you'll feel more comfortable"

"I'm sorry, Allison, but..."

"I lost my husband too" Elsa looked at her differently.

"So, that's why my uncle asked you to talk to me?" Cameron nodded."What happened?"

"Cancer"

"I'm sorry"

"Yours?"

"Greg didn't tell you?" Cameron shook her head. "Hit by a car driven by drunk teenage driver five months ago" She stopped. "We were preparing our engagement party. He went to pick up a bunch of red roses he had booked for me, he crossed the zebra crossing that it was in front of our apartment and was hit. He was crossing right, the light was green. I didn't see the accident but I heard it, I went to the window and I saw him there in the floor. I went to the street as fast as I could, he was really bad injured, he lost consciousness in my arms. I did everything I could. He died on his way to the hospital." Elsa was in tears now. Cameron took her hand and squeezed it. "C'est la vie"

"When something like this happens to you, you feel as if some part of you has gone with him. After my husband died, I didn't know what to do with my life, so I made a trip, I went to Europe, I've always wanted to go to Florence, so I went and when I came back I focused 100 on my passion: Medicine."

"Two more things we have in common: I went to Europe too, I went to Barcelona, went back to my roots and when I returned I finished my degree and came to Princeton"

"As soon as I arrived, I knew a fellowship was opened for Dr. House, I went there and... My husband made me promise to fall in love again before he died, so call me crazy or whatever you wanna call me, but in the first meeting I fell in love with your uncle" Elsa was now smiling. "I blamed myself for it because it was so just only a few months after he died. How could I be in love again? But I felt just like when I met my hubby. We connected... I think. He hired me and made me the happiest woman in the world. I knew that working with him would be a very important experience to add in my CV. After a few months working with him, I got to know his real personality..."

"Yeah, rings me a bell" Elsa said.

"I can bet that. Anyway, sometimes I arrived at home, and said to myself, how can you be in love of this jerk!!!! He really got in my heart and can't take him away. I know that in the very deep of his heart, he's a great guy, he has his unique personality, but telling you the truth we would be kinda surprised if we don't see him acting just the way he is, we would think "This is not House. He's been changed" or something like."

"My uncle is a box of surprises. I tell you there's no doubt he's great guy, he REALLY is. Although, he's suffered a lot and that's one of the reasons why he acts the way he acts. But sometimes I wish people could see him in his soft and sweet side"

"Has he always had this character?"

"Well, the bitterness has increased through the years. As you probably know his relationship with his father is not very good, then the death of my father. I know he felt so guilty for that"

"Why?"

"Because they had some unresolved issues, but I let him read some of my dad's journeys and he understood things better and felt a little more relieved. Then his infarction, damn Stacy, his addiction to Vicodin, the shooting..." She stopped. "As you can see the Houses like tragedies" Elsa said sarcastically. "But, it seems that everything goes better for him, he's not limping any more, he doesn't take pills and well, he's not a coward"

"A coward?"

"Yeah, well, it's House talk, you'll understand" She smiled

"Ok" Cameron chuckled.

"You know, I really wanna have my vitality back, I wanna fall in love again, I want live life intensively, I wanna be a great doctor but if the new trial doesn't have a good verdict, I won't be able to go on with my life"

"It'll go fine, Elsa. But even if it doesn't go right, you can't live this way, it'll be the end of you and you're so young to be this down"

"So, what should I do?"

"My husband will be in my mind till the day I die, same to you with Ethan. But little by little you have to separate from him"

"I'm already doing it. I left my apartment in NY because I felt trapped"

"Yeah, but you have him touching your body" Cameron looked at her engagement ring. Elsa took away the ring.

"Don't throw it away, keep it" Cameron stood up and went to her bedroom while Elsa was still looking at her engagement ring. "This is for you, Elsa" She opened it and it was a nice ring of jade.

"It's beautiful, thanks Allison" She hugged her tightly. "So, I guess I have to make the change, right?" Cameron nodded. Elsa put her new ring and placed the other one in the case and put it in her bag.

"Thank so much, Ally. Really. It's been a great talk. My uncle once again was right"

"Glad I could have helped you" Both stood up and hugged each other tightly.

Knock, knock...

"That must be Cuddy" Cameron said.

"Time to have fun!!!" Elsa yelled


	22. Pajama Party, Girls Only!

"Hello ladies!!" Cuddy greeted them. "I've brought lots of things"

"Great!!" Elsa said

"Well, let's put us in the mood" Cameron said. All three changed her clothes and put their pajama. "You wanna go the backyard?"

"You have a backyard?" Elsa asked.

"Let's go!!"

Elsa and Allison picked up the cake, ice-cream, candy, lemonade...

"What do you have in that bag, Lisa?" Cameron said

"I think we need to cheer us up a bit, so I've made this" Lisa opened her bag and showed them a bottle of ponche.

"Ponche!" Elsa said. "It's been ages I don't drink it"

"Ok, but first, I can't wait to taste your cake" Cameron said and Elsa cut three big pieces.

"Oh My God, Elsa!! This is delicious. Aw, this should be forbidden. I know I will have to run more miles tomorrow but can't miss this pleasure" Lisa said.

"Doesn't surprise me that Greg wanted his piece too" Cameron said.

"What? He took a piece? He'll have more clinic hours to do because this is cake is ours not his" All three laughed.

Meanwhile, House and Wilson...

"Come on, grab your things" House said

"Where are we going?"

"Cameron's"

"What? I'm not gonna spy them"

"Why? Aren't you curious about what they say?" Wilson didn't know what to say.

"It's gonna be fun"

"I smell trouble, House" House was already in the street. "House, wait!!!"

House and Wilson arrived at Cameron's and like spies they took a look at the front window...

"What do you see, House?"

"Oh, God!! They are naked"

"What? Let me see!"

"You wished they were. There's nobody in there"

"But you said that Elsa was in Cameron's?"

"It seems these houses have backyard, maybe they are there. Come on" While they were heading to there, they heard people laughing.

"Oh, they are there!!"

"Shut up, Wilson" Both climbed the fence and they could see the three ladies. They were not seen because a tree hid them.

"I can't believe that!!" Lisa said.

"It's true. Dr. Peterson was in there walking without realizing... "Elsa couldn't continue and started to laugh as hard as Cameron & Lisa were doing.

"Oh, God!!" Lisa said while she was drying her tears.

"You know about the top ten the nurses have done?" Cameron said

"Oh, yeah. I've heard about that. The top ten of the hottest doctors" Lisa continued.

"A top ten of the hottest doctors?" Wilson said. "I didn't know that"

"You know all the gossip of the hospital and you don't know that" House said

"And the funniest thing is that Chase was beaten" Cameron said

"No way!!!" Elsa said and smile. "Well, Chase is not a big thing really"

"What do you mean, Elsa?" Lisa said.

"I mean, I don't deny he is cute but he loves him so much. I don't like a man who's like this. And he's really predictable"

"True" Lisa and Cuddy said

"Who else was in the list?" Cameron said.

"Dr. Hunt from Pediatrics"

"Aw, Hunt, good choice" Elsa said.

"Aw, Elsa!!!" Lisa said in a playful tone

"What? It's true. And no, he's engaged"

"He's engaged? Oh, yeah, it's true. Ok. Then Willis from Dermatology, Alexander, Curtis..."

"Roberts too, right?"

"And what about Foreman, House & Wilson?" Elsa asked.

"Foreman was in the third place" Cameron said.

"My Wilson is in the second place" Lisa said proudly. Cameron & Elsa looked each other and said "MY Wilson!"

"My Wilson"" House said to Wilson, who was blushing now .

"I said "My Wilson"?My fault, it's the ponche"

"Yeah, right, don't cover it now" Elsa said

"Yeah, she's right. We won't say a word" Cameron said with an innocent look.

"Ok, I'll confess if you two confess also"

"Deal"

"Ok, Wilson and I have been dating for a while"

"What?" Cameron & Elsa said.

"What?" House said. "And you are my friend?"

"Greg, I, I..." Wilson said

"Shut up!"

"Everything is going perfectly. I've always been really attracted to him and you know that, Elsa" Elsa nodded. "But as he divorced again, I don't know...Anyway, I asked him out and told him about my desire to be a mother"

"So you've asked him?" Elsa said.

"Ask him what?" Cameron said.

"I ask him to be my donor"

House couldn't believe what his ears were listening and slipped from the fence and fell.

"What was that?" Lisa said.

"It must be a cat" Cameron said

"Well, at first I wanted him to be a donor and that's all, but we have fallen in love each other and well, here we are as couple" Lisa continued

"I'm so happy for you, Lisa" Elsa said.

"So, you're gonna be Mr. Cuddy? House said.

"You ok?" Wilson said

"Answer the question!" House said.

"Are you sure there's nothing in there?" Lisa said.

"I'll go and check" Elsa stood up.

"Elsa is coming, come on, move!! House said.

Elsa climbed the fence and looked at both sides, nobody, but she recognized the smell of her uncle and Wilson's cologne.

"Nobody there" Elsa said going back. "What about Greg? Wasn't he in the list?"

House and Wilson went back to their positions after Elsa returned where Cameron and Cuddy were.

"He won" Cuddy said.

"Really?" Elsa said. "Nurses have great taste. Although, it's really curious. They hate him but they consider him very sexy"

Elsa picked up a notebook and a pen and started to write.

"You are so lucky to have such a sexy uncle, Elsa" Elsa laughed.

"What do you say, Cameron?" Lisa said.

"I, I..."Cameron was getting nervous.

"Come on, I confessed, now it's your turn."

"Ok, ok. He's the sexiest man on Earth!!"

"That's my girl!!" Cuddy said. "Elsa told me you went to the Monsters Trucks with him" Cameron looked at Elsa

"Sorry, she and Wilson helped me to make that "non-date" work" Elsa said innocently.

"So, you three arranged all this?" House said to Wilson.

"Elsa is the matchmaker, we just helped her a little" Wilson said.

"Well, actually...there's more" Cameron said in a playful tone. "We went to the Rolling Stones concert together"

"What?" Wilson said, now he was the stunned one.

"You went with him?!" Elsa stopped and thought "Actually, it makes sense. He was so excited" Elsa said

"Was he?" Cameron said.

"Yeah, like a little boy in X-Mas"

"So, this is going serious?" Lisa said.

"We've been out a couple of times and we had a great time, and I wouldn't mind going out with him again"

"Actually, I see House with a different light in his eyes" Lisa said.

"I agree" Elsa said.

"And... we kissed" Cameron said shyly.

"What??!!!" Elsa said and Lisa choked with her drink

"He kissed me, took me by surprise"

"What??!!" Wilson said

Now, Wilson was the one who fell from the fence...

"Goddamit, Wilson. They will discover us"

"You kissed Cameron?"

"Yeah, I kissed her, so what?"

"It took you time but... well done, man!!" Wilson said slapping House's back.

"Are you sure there's nobody in there?" Lisa said.

Elsa picked up the notebook and showed the message to the ladies. It started: "Keep talking just like nothing happens"

After reading that Lisa continued talking. "Well, Cameron, I'm so happy for you. I've always known that you two will end up together"

The note said: "Greg and James are behind the fence. I went to check, nobody in there although I smelled their colognes. I'm sure they've been there since the first noise we've heard. Wanna give them a lesson?"

"Well, we have confessed, it's your turn, Elsa" Lisa said.

"I'm not attracted by anybody. Although, I cannot deny my new lawyer is really hot"

"Really?" Cameron said.

"How does he look like?" Lisa said

"He's in his late 20's, very tall, fit, brown short hair, with a cute stubble and has a beautiful smile"

"He's really a hottie" Lisa said.

"He's my lawyer!"

"So what?" Cameron said

"Ally!!" Cameron laughed

Lisa came closer to Ally's ear and whispered something.

"Oh God, Lisa!!" Cameron started to laugh. "Ok"

"Yeah?" Lisa said and Cameron nodded.

Elsa was confused now and took another sip to the ponche. "You'll have to give me the recipe of this ponche, Lisa?" Lisa nodded "I need to go to the bathroom, where it is?"

"Oh, let me show you" Cameron and Elsa went inside the house, and Cameron told Elsa the plan Lisa has told her.

"OMG, that's crazy" Elsa said laughing

"Are you sure that the balcony will let us see behind the fence, Allison?" Lisa said.

"Absolutely"

"Where are they?" Wilson said.

"And you say you know women. Elsa had to go to the bathroom, women always go to the bathroom together" House said.

Meanwhile, Allison, Lisa & Elsa were filling balloons with water and flour.

"Tomorrow, Greg won't let me in" Elsa said laughing

"Of course, he'll let you in." Lisa said. "This will teach them not to overhear conversations"

"Come on, hurry up, or they will start to suspect" Cameron said.

All three went to the balcony and saw them...

"Oh, they there are" Lisa said. "Ok, ready?"

"Ready!" Cameron said

"Ready!" Elsa said.

All three started to throw balloons, and as soon as they crushed into Wilson's and House's body, they hid behind the balcony, and tried to hold their laughter.

"What the hell!!!" House said.

"Goddamit! My new jacket!" Wilson said. "Where do they come from?"

"I don't know, can't see, it's too dark" House said.

"Ok, the last ones and you two go down to the backyard as fast as you can, ok?" Cameron and Elsa nodded.

"Let's go!!

Cameron and Elsa threw their latest balloons and went back to the backyard while Lisa kept throwing some more balloons.

"What the hell? They will have my revenge" House said.

"They didn't do this. Elsa and Cameron are there. Greg, I think we should leave, we're soaked wet and covered with flour"

"Yeah, let's go"

Cuddy joined Allison and Elsa in the backyard.

"More lemonade?" Cuddy said

"They are gone?" Elsa said

"Yep, and I think they won't spy us again" Cuddy said.

"This deserves a toast" Cameron said.

"Absolutely" Elsa and Cuddy said

"Actually, this was a pajama party, girls only. Why do we need men?" Elsa said


	23. We Kissed

The next day, Elsa House and Allison Cameron had guard duty at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Elsa did her clinic hours and now she was in her uncle's office doing paperwork. Meanwhile, downstairs...

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Dr. House is?" Alex asked

"I'm sorry, Dr. House is not working today" Nurse Brenda answered

"I meant the other Dr. House"

"Oh, sorry" Nurse Brenda laughed "Too many House already"

"Second Floor, Diagnostics Section"

"Thanks"

Knock, knock...

"Come in" Elsa answered without moving her eyes from the papers.

"Good Morning!"

"Alex!... What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, well, as we were meeting in..."He looked at his watch" 20 minutes. I thought let's pick her up at work" Elsa smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate the visit. It's been a very slow and boring morning"

All of the sudden, Allison Cameron entered...

"Elsa, can you..." Allison stopped. "Alex!" She said with surprise

"Allison!" He answered surprised too

"What are you doing here?" She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"Guys, can you tell me what's going on here?"

"She's my sister" Alex answered.

"No way!" Elsa said

"You know him, Elsa?" Cameron said

"He's my lawyer" She smiled.

"Ha, life is unpredictable!" Now Allison was looking at her brother. "I thought you arrived on Monday"

"Yep, but as we needed to meet before" Alex was getting nervous "We are running out of time, you know, and as we were meeting today, I thought it was a good idea to pick her up at work"

"Oh! So, you wanted to pick her up without saying "hello" to your sister?" Cameron said and Elsa was trying to hide her smile at how nervous Alex was getting

"No! I mean, I didn't know you were working today but I, I was planning to go to your place today. Isn't it true that I was going to see my sister, Elsa?"

"Absolutely!" Now looking at Allison. "He said it. Now, we must go"

"As soon as we finish, I'll come to see you, we two must update each other, sista" Alex hugged her again"

"Ok, bye sweetheart!" Alex was already in the corridor and Cameron approached to Elsa, who was packing her stuff.

"So, this is the hottie lawyer you described us yesterday?" Elsa couldn't answer, she just blushed.

"Good Taste!" And Cameron patted her back.

"Now, let's see if your hottie let me in after our punishment"

"If you can't, call reinforcements and we'll come" Elsa laughed at that.

Back to the appartment...

"Greg!! Come in, Alex, make yourself at home"

"Thanks"

"I'll be right back. Greg!"

Nobody in the kitchen, same in the bedroom and bathroom but he found him in the laundry room doing his laundry while listening to his Ipod.

"That's why he didn't hear me" She touched his back and he jumped.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me!"

"Sorry, hi!" She said shyly "How come you're doing the laundry?"

"I'm inspired today" She saw his trousers and t-shirt covered with flour.

"Oh, what happened to your clothes?" She said as if she didn't know what happened to them.

"We hired some hookers and they wanted to play. Part of the game of turning us on"

"Right" Elsa said not believing a word. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe it!" House was now focused on Elsa's ring. "Hello? Earth to Greg House"

"Beautiful ring" Elsa smiled. "What am I not gonna believe?"

"Alex is Allison's brother"

"Oh, no!! We are being invaded by the Camerons"

"Shut up!" She laughed "He'll hear you"

A few hours later, Alex and Elsa were still working on the case. By mid-afternoon, House picked up his jacket to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a ride"

"Ok!"

"You two behave yourself, don't do anything naughty while daddy is not at home" Elsa shaked her head.

House took his bike and when straight to Cameron's appartment.

Knock, knock...

"Hello"

"House?" She was surprised to see him there

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"We need to talk"

"Yes, we have to" Allison thought because she has given a lot of thought to where their relationship, if there's any, is going. House removed his jacket and sit in the sofa.

"Thank you" House said

"Thank You?"

"For talkin' to Elsa"

"Did she tell you?"

"She didn't have to. Her face said it all. I saw her relieved and she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore, she was wearing another"

"I gave it to her" House nodded.

"It's been a big step for her" House continued.

Both remained in silence for a while staring at each other.

"I need to say it" Cameron thought

"House, I..."

"We kissed, I think you can start calling me Greg"

"YOU kissed me!"

"Then, you kiss me and then it'll be WE kissed" Cameron blushed and gave him a quick peck.

"Um, it's not good enough for me to say WE kissed"

"Greg, where all this is going? I'm not playing"

"I'm not playing either" His blue gaze never leaving her eyes. "I'm just testing if you feel the way you feel" He stopped. "I, I love you" Cameron took his face with her hands and kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Now, WE kissed! Say something or I'll regret what I've said. For once that I'm opening your heart to you..."

"I love you so much, Greg!" House smiled

"Um, can we repeat the kiss? The second one." Both kissed again and when they broke the kiss, House got a devilish smile.

"What?" Allison said.

"Last night, some ladies..."

"Oops!"

"Oops? No, no, no. After you and your allies covered me with flour and water, you deserve a good punishment, you've been a bad girl" He lay her in the sofa and started to tickle her.

"Nooo!! Greg!! Stop, stop" She was laughing a lot.

"What? Can't hear an apology"

"I, I'm" She was crying now. "Ok, ok, stop it" He stopped, she took some air. "I'm.."

"You are..."

"I'm so happy"

"Me too, but that's not an apology" And he started to tickle her again.

"Ok, I give up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Both were laying in the sofa, she under and he on top.

"Well, well, I forgive you because you've said that I was a hottie and very sexy" Cameron was now drying her tears.

"What about Cuddy & Elsa?"

"Well, Wilson will punish Cuddy and Elsa..."

"Don't punish her, she's been our matchmaker"

"Ok, ok, she's immune because she made me realize what a gorgeous, sweet, intelligent and sexy lady was about to lose if I didn't act. But she's immune this time" Cameron smiled while she was touching his hair.

"My brother is Elsa's lawyer"

"I know, the Cameron invasion has started"

"Oh, yeah, it has started" Cameron kissed him again.

"Ally, I really hope you don't have couple for the ball"

"Actually, I do. My boyfriend" She said smiling.

"Lucky me, I'm your boyfriend"

"Yeah, you are, sweetie" And both went back to the kissing.


	24. Secret Relationship

After a busy evening working on the case, Alex headed to his sister's house while House went back to his place feeling... happy.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Elsa said greeted him

"Nothing"

"And that smile in your face means nothing?" House knew he was losing the game, he knew that sooner or later, Elsa would make him talk.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you will have your lips sealed" Elsa nodded "It is really important that you do not tell anything to Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman or the wombat, you get it?"

"Yes, yes, I do, what's all this mystery? What's going on?"

"Allison and I are dating"

"What?!. Oh, Greg, that's so great!!! Tell me all about it" She was so excited her plan worked.

"Well, as you know I took her to the concert of the Stones" She nodded "But we've been having lunch together a few times and we have been having some of sort of weird relationship, I mean it couldn't be called a relationship with all the words, you know what I mean"

"Go on, Greg, you're getting stuck" Elsa smiled.

"So, I've been thinking and, well, today when you were with Alex, I went to see Ally and I opened my heart to her. I told her I loved her"

"You must really love her because seeing Gregory House opening his heart is really weird" Elsa laughed "I'm so happy for you, Greg"

"Am I not a coward any longer, matchmaker?"

"Nope, and I didn't do anything, just both of you needed a little push"

"Changing of subject, how did everything go with Alex?"

"Oh, he's good. We just got to know the day of the trial"

"When would it be?"

"Um, the ball is the 21st, um, Monday 23rd at 10 am in NYC"

"Good"

"Um, Greg, I want you to be next to me for the trial"

"I was already planning that"

Meanwhile, back to Cameron's home...

"Hi sis"

"Hey, Alex! Come in" Both hugged each other

"Wow, really nice place, it looks better than your older apartment"

"You're right, I'm so happy with this place" She stopped in front of him "Come on, leave the suitcase, the papers, everything, you need to relax and tell all has happened to you" He removed his jacket, left the suitcase on a chair and sit next to his sister.

"Ok, so what do you wanna know? Feel free to ask"

"First, take you a good look because I still haven't had time to look at you. Um, you've changed your glasses..."

"Um, yes, I only wear them to work"

"Just like me. I like your stubble, gives you a very sexy look." Alex laughed. "You cut your hair"

"Just a little"

"And well, I say you very healthy, and fitter. You've been exercising?"

"I've been climbing again"

"How's everything in NYC? Still living in the Village?"

"Everything in NYC is fine. I'm still living in the Village, don't plan to move either, can't complain from work, get lots of cases every day. Everything is cool"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope"

"What about Jennifer?"

"Oh, Jennifer has moved to Chicago, and well, we've never really dated, we went together for a few drinks, but nothing else"

"How's Elsa's case going?"

"Well, it's a difficult case, but we're gonna win, I'm sure. Ok, stop questions, my turn!"

"You've changed your hair AGAIN!!"

"I'm back to my natural colour as you can see"

"Yep, you're a bit too skinny though" She rolled her eyes "But still looking REALLY beautiful"

"Thank you, honey"

"Seeing anyone?" Cameron smiled "Come on, spill it"

"Ok, but don't say a word to anybody" He nodded " I'm dating Greg House"

"Elsa's uncle?"

"Aja"

"Well, Elsa has told me a lot about him, seems a great guy although he has a special character"

"Tell me about it"

"I'm so happy for you, sis. I told you you would fall in love again. But, I don't understand why you wanna keep it secretly"

"Well, we've decided this way. We wanna make it official in the ball, since then all mouths shut. I'm sure Greg has told the same to Elsa"

"You and Elsa are good friends?"

"Yes, she's been our matchmaker, you know. I'm so thankful to her. I wish I could more for her, she's been through a lot. More than me"

"She's a great lady, very sweet, intelligent..." Cameron smiled because she is seeing his brother falling in love with Elsa. "

"I haven't prepared the guest room yet cos I wasn't expecting you today, young man, but if you want I ..."

"Do not worry, I'll sleep in the couch today"

"I can do it, it's two minutes"

"No, Ally, I insist, tomorrow"

"Ok"

"I'll get up very early tomorrow, wanna pick up some things in NY, by noon I'll be back so I could move in the guest room. Then I'll pick up Elsa at the hospital, we're going to lunch together, wanna join us?"

"Nope, already got plans, I'm having lunch secretly with Greg"

"Alright, good night, Ally!"

"Good night, Alex"


	25. An Emergency Downtown?

Two more days and the ball was finally coming. House and his team were dealing with a new case although it wasn't a very complicated one by disgrace of Dr. House. He really liked puzzles. And as he didn't have to work much, Cuddy assigned him double clinic duty. So, down in the clinic was he.

"But, doctor, he says it itches a lot!!" a desperate mother said.

"Of course, it itches" House answered

"And he can't stop touching"

"Tie him down, or it'll be worst"

"What's wrong with him? Will he die?" House rolled his eyes

"He's chicken pox"

"I'd like a second opinion" House took a look at his watch and took a deep breath.

"Ok" He took the phone. "Hi, need you for a second opinion. Exam Room Two" He hung the phone "Satisfied?" He said while he started to play with PSP

Knock, knock...

"Did you ask me for a second opinion?" Elsa said.

"Oh, Dr. House, come in, I'm having a debate here"

"I thought you were Dr. House" the mother said pointing Greg House

"I am, she is too. She's my wife, you know" House put his arm around Elsa's waist. "I like young ladies" Elsa closed her eyes in desperation.

"Do not listen to him; he's taken too much caffeine today. Could I take a look to your son, ma'am?"

"Yeah, open your shirt, Mark"

"Um, I see" She reached for a thermometer. "I'm gonna take your temperature, okay?"

"Is he gonna die, Dr. House?"

"No, ma'am, he's chicken pox"

"Told you" House said while was still playing with his PSP

"You don't have to worry about it; it's a very common disease in children. Are you vaccinated for chicken pox or have you already had chicken pox?"

"I had it when I was four"

"Ok, then you won't have any problem of infection. If your husband or anyone else of the family hasn't had the disease, stay away from him, ok?" The mother nodded.

"Ok, Mark, you've been a big boy, you can shut your shirt now." The boy smiled and did as told. "You have to be happy because you won't have to go to school for a few days, that's cool, isn't it?

"Yeah, cool"

"Well, I need you to do a favour; you'll do it for me?"

"Look, I'm gonna give you this calamine lotion for the itching"

"Yep, because it itches a lot"

"I know, honey, but you don't have to touch it, you have to resist, you'll see that with the lotion, you'll feel better and the blisters will disappear"

"Ok"

"And then, I'm gonna give your mum these pills for the fever, she knows when you'll have to take them, ok?" He nodded.

"You like lollipops?"

"Yep!!"

She went to the drawer and took one of them

"Here you have because you've been very brave"

"Thank you, Dr. House" The mother said

"You're welcome. I'd like to see Mark in a couple of weeks" The mother nodded "And if there's something, don't hesitate to call me, the nurse will give you my number.

"Thanks again, have a nice day."

"Bye, ma'am"

"Say goodbye to the doctors, Mark"

"Bye, Doctor"

"Bye, Mark, take care" Elsa said

"Excellent second opinion, Dr. House. I've been a good boy too. Don't I get a lollipop too?"

"Greg, I was checking Mrs. Reed"

"Is she stable?"

"Yes"

"Then my needs are first"

"You've called me to diagnose a simple chicken pox!!"

"Nope, that was the excuse, I was getting bored"

"Greg!!"

"Never seen you before treating with kids, you're very sweet. More than Allison, well, both of you are sugar"

"Greg!!"

"Ok, sorry. I need your help, I mean this time, it is really important"

"What is it?"

"The ball"

"What happens with the ball?"

"It's the day after tomorrow"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't have anything to wear, and I guess you don't want me to wear a jacket and some jeans, do you?"

"Of course not, are you out of your mind?"

"That's why I need your help"

"We're going shopping. Ally told me you have great taste, well, I've already known that and... We're going shopping"

"Ok"

"Let's go"

"But, now?"

"Yeah, now" Greg took Elsa's hand and headed to the door.

"But, Greg, I was with Mrs. Reed, I haven't taken my purse, I..."

"I pay"

"Drs. House!!!" Cuddy yelled.

"Cuddy!! It's your fault, Greg. Don't..." Elsa whispered.

"Dr. Cuddy, you look beautiful today. Nice outfit" House said.

"House, don't start with that. Where do you think you're going? You have clinic duty" Cuddy was now looking at Elsa.

"He kidnapped me"

"I've kidnapped her because I got an emergency downtown" House continued

"An emergency downtown?" Cuddy said.

"Yes, my friend Peter is working in the Mount Sinai"

"Actually, he's my friend; he was one of my professors at the Mount Sinai..."

"Yes, he's friends with Elsa. And the thing is that he's working in a very complicated case, so he called me, and well, as I couldn't go to NY, he told me he was coming to Princeton in a lightning trip"

"So, we're meeting quickly with him in a cafe downtown, let's see if Greg can bring some light to his case and I'm going with him because it's been a long time I haven't seen him and..."

"Ok, ok, enough, you can go, but I want you here after lunch. Understood?"

"Yes, mom" House yelled while Elsa remained her head down.

While heading to the parking lot...

"I'm gonna kill you, Greg. How you've made me lie this way? At the end, I'll give the reason to Wilson, you're a bad influence"

"Oh, come on, Elsa. I need to spoil you a bit. I know you are nice girl but you are House but you also have the rebellious part of the Houses, but you hide it" Elsa ignoring her uncle was now dialling her phone.

"Alex! Hi, how are you? Look, I won't be able to meet for lunch, yes; lot of work, my uncle is exploiting me." Now she was staring at him while he was making a face "Wanna meet for dinner though? Yes, at 8 is perfect. All right, bye"

"Look who's lying again" Elsa nudged him

"Shut up. Cuddy will thank me for lying when she'll see ya with a tux" Elsa said while she was putting her helmet

"A tux? You want me to be James Bond"

"Shut up and drive"


	26. Prologue

Hello everybody!!!

Izzfrogger has given me a very wise piece of advice and I gotta say you are absolutely right. "Equilibrium" has grown up so much, so I've decided to split the chapters so I could attact more readers to my story that all of you seem to love very much.

So, attention guys, the story has been split this way:

Equilibrium: Chapters 1 - 25 (it finishes with Greg and Ally's engagement)

Almost An Equilibrium: Chapters 25 - 50 (it finishes with Greg and Ally's engagement)

Total Equilibrium: Chapters 51-??? THIS IS THE ONE YOU HAVE TO GO IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE 50 CHAPTERS!!! I'm already writing the wedding so you won't have to wait long. Also, I wanna let you know that the story doesn't have an end planned yet, so you'll have Equilibrium for days. LOL.

I take advantage of this situation for saying that I do not own any character of House M.D but I do own Elsa, she's my invention and I don't know if I have said this before but it's the character I'd love to play if I were in the show. Elsa is very special to me, she has a lot things of me (I don't share with her the loss of parents and fiancée though. LOL) Finally, I want thank to all my readers and if you don't mind, I'd like to send some special kisses and thanks to my three most devoted readers: Saz, Izzfrogger and Sweetgreuy. Thanks for being so loyal to my story, you're great.!!!

Ok, enough, just keep reading please because lots of more things will happen in this story.

Best,

Olga ;)


End file.
